Loki, un destino diferente
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Thorki/Semi-AU/Gender bender/K por el momento] Siempre me pregunté como seria la vida para aquel que sufrió mucho por decisiones tomadas por terceros y por aspectos de él que no pudo controlar. Este es un destino diferente para él, uno que, con sólo cambiar un aspecto de su persona, pudo tener una vida mucho mejor.
1. Ocúltalos

**Disclaimer: Thor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel y los Nórdicos(?).**

 **Advertencias: Thorki, Ooc, lemon en algún futuro no cercano y creo que es todo, agregaré advertencias de acuerdo vaya avanzando la historia, supongo...**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Ocúltalos_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

El príncipe heredero de Asgard se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio en busca de alguien. Al dar vuelta en uno se encontró con sus amigos los Tres Guerreros.

—¡Amigos! —exclamó animadamente.

—¡Thor! ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó su amigo Fandral.

—Estaba hablando con Padre sobre unos últimos detalles de la coronación —parecía muy feliz—, pero ahora estoy buscando a Loki, ¿alguno sabe dónde está?

—Justo ahora íbamos a donde está —volvió a hablar Fandral—, nos dijeron que estaba practicando su estilo de lucha con Sif en el campo de entrenamiento. Eso es algo digno de verse.

Thor sonrió y se unió a sus amigos para ir al campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar pudo ver que Loki y Sif estaban en el centro de un círculo formado por muchos soldados que habían detenido sus propios encuentros o sus paseos para ver el combate.

El príncipe no pudo evitarlo pero una chispa de celos se encendió en su interior. Él sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de todos aquellos soldados y nobles estaban presentes sólo para ver a la pelinegra, a esa chica que tanto amaba. Se acercó junto con los Tres Guerreros y se fue abriendo paso hasta posicionarse justo enfrente.

En ese momento Sif enviaba a Loki al suelo, y por la suciedad que tenía su ropa, Thor dedujo que no era la primera vez, mientras que Sif se veía un poco cansada, pero no tan mal como Loki. Probablemente habían puesto como condición el no usar magia, de lo contrario Loki no se vería tan mal y tal vez las cosas serían al revés. Thor quiso ayudar a Loki pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacía, sólo recibiría insultos de su parte, así que esperó hasta que dieran por terminado el combate.

Sif volvió a atacar y Loki evitó su espada por muy poco. Hizo un giro con esos movimientos tan elegantes, delicados y llenos de gracia que hipnotizaban a Thor y al parecer, a muchos otros —Thor se dio cuenta de unas cuantas personas que dejaron salir un suspiro al ver ese movimiento—. Sif también se sorprendió y perdió tiempo pues en el par de segundos que se detuvo para admirar la gracia de su contrincante, Loki se puso detrás de Sif y colocó su espada en su cuello.

—Tres a tres —dijo Loki con voz cantarina—, al menos logré recuperar mi dignidad.

Sif sonrió y Thor también lo hizo. Él empezó a caminar hacia Loki pero se detuvo al ver que un montón de soldados se acercaban para dar sus felicitaciones y ofrecer sus pañuelos para que se limpiara un poco el sudor de su rostro, pero Loki los ignoró y sacó uno propio de sus ropas. Thor sonrió al ver eso y se acercó un poco más.

—Lograste empatar a la Diosa de la guerra, me sorprendes —dijo Thor.

Loki se giró al escuchar su voz y sonrió al verlo.

—Hermano, ¿hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—Desde que estabas en el suelo.

Al escuchar esto Loki se sonrojó y levantó un poco la barbilla.

—¿La primera o la segunda vez? —inquirió viendo a otro lado.

—La última —respondió el rubio.

—Es decir la cuarta —se metió Sif.

—¡Sif! —la amonestó Loki.

—Ya decía yo que esa no podía ser ni la primera ni la segunda.

Sif rio y Thor la acompañó y sus tres amigos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, mientras Loki ahora se sonrojaba por el enojo, para después girarse y dirigirse a la entrada del castillo, pero Thor tomó su mano para que se detuviera.

—Lo sentimos, no nos burlábamos de ti —dijo su hermano.

—Eso era lo que parecía —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que no, Loki —ahora Fandral era el que hablaba, se acercó a Loki y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros—, ¿y que te parece si vamos a festejar el hecho de que empataste en un combate a la Diosa de la Guerra?

—Fandral, tu sólo buscas una excusa para ir a beber —dijo Loki mientras se sacudía el brazo del rubio.

Fandral sonrió y le pellizcó una mejilla. Thor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia pero él no la vio o simplemente la ignoró.

—Me atrapaste, pero aún tengo una excusa mucho mejor.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Loki cruzándose de brazos.

—Que mañana es la coronación de nuestro querido amigo Thor.

Loki sonrió y volteó a ver a su hermano con una gran sonrisa, el corazón de Thor dio un salto y se aceleró. Cómo le encantaba que ella, Loki, su más grande amor, la chica de su vida, por la que daría todo cuanto tenía para poder tenerla a su lado por siempre, para poder amarla, le sonriera de esa manera.

Cuando el amor fraternal que sentía por su hermana empezó a convertirse en el tipo de amor que sientes por el amor de tu vida, trató de detenerlo. En ese momento fue cuando su vida sexual empezó. Creyó que los sentimientos que despertaba su hermana eran debido a que le faltaba "desahogarse". Al principio le daba igual con quien lo hacía, pero después empezó a ser más selectivo con sus conquistas, y cuando se dio cuenta de que siempre buscaba a su hermana en las chicas con las que salía fue cuando por fin aceptó que el amor que sentía por Loki era uno muy diferente al de simples hermanos.

Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría expresarle el amor que le tenía, jamás podría besarla, abrazarla, tocarla, ni amarla de la manera en que tanto deseaba pues ella era su hermana, su pequeña hermana que tanto quería y protegía. Pero a pesar de todo, su corazón nunca ha dejado de hacerlo y dudaba en que en algún momento lo hiciera.

Sólo le quedaba ocultar sus sentimientos y tratar de que nadie los notara. Aunque ya era muy tarde para eso también.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuara..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **NOTAS: Bueno, pues sí, esto es un Genderbender con un FemLoki, y bueno esta idea surgió un día que me dije a mi misma que todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil en su vida para Loki si hubiera nacido mujer, ya se darán cuenta de lo que digo, por ejemplo en éste capítulo, los amigos de Thor son buenos con Loki. A mí razón, Loki, los Tres Guerreros y Sif pudieron ser muy buenos amigos, sólo que usar magia siendo hombre era demasiado** ** _femenino_** **, en cambio siendo mujer por supuesto no tendría que pasar por eso, de lo contrario sería como insultar a la misma Frigga. Creo que es todo por ahora, si se necesitan aclaraciones en los próximos capítulos también lo pondré en las notas.**

 **Es todo por hoy, ah sí, es mi primer Thorki, sean buenas con él.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 23/08/2015**


	2. La Coronación

**Loki, un destino diferente.**

Por: Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _La Coronación_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

—¡Vamos hermano! ¡Te has vuelto lento por sólo entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo! —gritó la pelinegra mientras entraba al palacio por una de las puertas del muro.

—¡No es justo! Tú eres más pequeña y liviana, ¡y además estás montando a Tanngrisnir! —le respondió el rubio con una cara de disgusto.

—¡Ja! Excusas de un mal perdedor. Todo Asgard sabe que Tanngnjóstr es un poco más veloz que Tanngrisnir.

Ambos llegaron hasta las caballerizas por una pequeña diferencia de escasos segundos. La chica bajó de un salto del caballo y se giró para ver a su hermano llegar con una expresión de desgano en su rostro. Ella soltó una risita que, al escucharla, su hermano murmuró algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Deja de refunfuñar hermano, ésta no es la primera vez que te gano y tampoco será la última —dijo mientras sonreía burlona.

Él ya estaba entregándole las riendas de su caballo a uno de sus sirvientes y se dirigió a ella.

—Eres una tramposa, debes usar uno de tus propios caballos —se plantó frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces serías tú el tramposo, Tanngrisnir y Tanngnjóstr son los caballos más veloces en los nueve mundos, no serías tan cruel como para competir contra tu hermana menor con una desventaja tan grande, ¿o sí? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos ella también.

Él sonrió.

—¿Contra ti, la Diosa de las Travesuras?, no gracias, no quisiera despertar un día en el cuerpo de una chica... otra vez. O algo peor —se dirigió al castillo y la pelinegra lo siguió.

—Oye, eso fue culpa tuya, nunca debiste...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no debí comerme esos dulces pastelillos que Sif te había traído desde Vanaheim.

—Así es —sonrió triunfal y lo alcanzó hasta caminar a su lado—. ¿A qué hora es la coronación?

—Cerca del mediodía ¿por qué? ¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer?

—¿Algo mejor que ver a mi hermano ser coronado Rey de Asgard por fin? —dijo con una gran sonrisa— Claro que no —colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y levantó el mentón, en un aire juguetón.

—Pues eso espero, porque tú serás la primera en felicitarme —rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo y la atrajo para estrecharla en un abrazo y, debido a su gran altura la chica quedó suspendida en el aire unos cuantos centímetros.

—Cuidado hermano, que probablemente la única razón por la que asista sea para hacerte una pequeña travesura. Ahora bájame —dijo en un tono muy serio.

—¿De verdad? —no pudo evitar preguntar al ver la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de su hermana, la dejó sobre el suelo pero sus manos aún estaban sobre los hombros de ella.

Ella al no poder soportar esa expresión un segundo más, extendió su sonrisa todo lo que podía, estiró los brazos y rodeó el cuello de su hermano para abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Claro que no, tonto. Sé lo importante que es esto para ti —apretó un poco su abrazo, él también sonrió y le respondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos—. Nunca te lo echaría a perder.

Se separaron y se sonrieron.

—Bueno, hay que ir a prepararnos, no podemos llegar a tu coronación oliendo a establos.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

La coronación iba a la perfección, gente de todas las ciudades de Asgard llegaron para ver el gran momento en el que su amado príncipe heredero estaba a punto de convertirse en Rey. Estaban en el gran salón del palacio, todos viendo para todos lados, esperando que el dueño de Mjolnir apareciera en cualquier minuto y cuando, por fin, el heredero entró, todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear al futuro Rey. Thor, lleno de alegría, orgullo y, Loki tenía que admitirlo, un poco engreído, atravesó las grandes puertas del salón y empezó a saludar a, prácticamente, todo Asgard.

El príncipe caminó por un pasillo en el centro del lugar formado por decenas de soldados que levantaban sus espadas en forma de saludo al momento de él pasar frente a ellos. Caminó sin dejar la sonrisa arrogante y los saludos por demás pretenciosos, hasta posarse frente a Padre de Todo. Se arrodilló y dirigió una mirada al lado derecho de Odín, donde se encontraba Frigga, su madre a quién le dirigió un giño, después estaba Loki, a ella le mandó un beso, que hizo a la pelinegra girar los ojos pero sonreírle de vuelta. Y al final estaba Sif, a ella simplemente le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Después volteó al otro lado y les dirigió la misma sonrisa a sus amigos los Tres Guerreros.

Padre de todo hizo sonar su báculo y todo vitoreo, silbido o grito se extinguió.

Odín empezó su discurso. La presentación de su hijo, su primogénito, su orgullo y finalmente empezó a recitar el juramento, que él mismo y su padre antes que él, habían consagrado.

Todo mundo esperaba ansiosamente la última frase y último juramento para estallar en aplausos, pero de pronto, Padre de Todo se detuvo y susurró tres palabras que, los que alcanzaron a oírlo, se congelaron como si aquellas criaturas que había mencionado el Rey de Asgard estuvieran en ese mismo sitio congelándolo todo.

Thor se puso de pie inmediatamente. La sonrisa ladeada de Loki murió de un momento a otro, miró a su padre y un segundo después a su hermano. Odín hizo sonar su báculo una vez más pero todos sabían que ésta vez no era para llamar al orden. Todo mundo se tensó esperando aquello que el Rey había demandado pero nada pasaba.

Odín no esperó a que sucediera algo, inmediatamente llamó a unos guardias y se encaminó al centro del palacio. Thor no esperó a que lo llamaran, en un segundo ya estaba junto a su padre en dirección desconocida para él, mientras que Loki, sin percatarse, ya estaba a su lado.

Después de cruzar varios pasillos Thor empezó a darse cuenta hacia dónde iban, pero aun así no entendió el por qué los Gigantes habían ido hacia ese salón hasta que escuchó a su hermana maldecir. Se giró a verla, para que le explicara y se encontró con que aquellos hermosos ojos verdes ya lo estaban mirando, como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando para explicarle. Loki susurró el nombre de una de las antiguas reliquias de su padre, y al comprenderlo, pudo sentir como si un gran peso, similar a cargar los nueve mundos, se posaba sobre su espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Trofeos, Thor pudo ver cómo el destructor volvía a su puesto tras la pared mágica que había colocado su padre. Se sentía tan molesto, tan furioso que no le importó ver miembros de los cuerpos de aquellos que se atrevieron a profanar su hogar, intentar robar y haber arruinado lo que debía ser el mejor día de su vida.

Por eso intentó convencer a su padre de ir a Jötunheim a aniquilarlos, pero ante la negativa de su padre y el escucharlo decir que aún no era rey lo cegaron. Lleno de ira, llegó hasta el gran comedor dónde se suponía que iba a tener la gran celebración de su existencia. Volcó la mesa, tirando al suelo toda comida y bebida que había sobre ella.

—Thor —lo llamó una suave voz que le sonó a gloria en ese preciso momento.

Se giró y se sumergió en ese hermoso mar de aguas verdes que le miraban entre una revolución de sentimientos. La vio dubitativa, y cuando se dio cuenta del por qué, bajó sus manos y deshizo los puños fuertemente apretados, sus hombros también se relajaron y sólo entonces ella se acercó.

Thor sabía que Loki no le temía, no era miedo lo que reflejaban sus ojos, era preocupación, tristeza, apoyo, furia. Si, Loki también estaba furiosa, pero primero estaba él, su hermano, luego sus instintos homicidas.

Cuándo ella se quedó a solo unos centímetros, él bajó su cabeza y la posó sobre el hombro de Loki, tuvo que agacharse mucho pero poco le importó cuando sintió las suaves manos de la pelinegra rodear su cuello, para luego ser reemplazadas por sus brazos. Él le rodeó la cintura y la estrechó contra él, tranquilizándose. Sólo ella lograba ese efecto en Thor.

—Padre fue muy cruel al tratarte de esa manera —dijo la pelinegra pasados unos minutos.

—Eso es lo de menos —dijo un poco más tranquilo—, lo que me molesta es que no haga nada contra esos malditos monstruos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no podemos hacer nada. Si lo hiciéramos sería ir en contra de las órdenes de padre —dijo Loki separándose del rubio para verlo a los ojos, al hacerlo se arrepintió—. Oh no, por supuesto que no —dijo pensando en la razón por la cual una sonrisa traviesa había aparecido en sus labios.

—¿Por supuesto que no, qué? —dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a sus amigos entrar mirando detenidamente el desorden en la sala.

—Amigos, tomen sus abrigos —los recién llegados lo miraron con extrañeza pues no estaban en época de nevadas—. Nos vamos a Jötunheim.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará.._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Notas: Bueno por si lo han notado, sí, prácticamente estoy relatando la película, pero no todo será igual, después de todo el punto de este fic era demostrar que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes. Probablemente (no, probablemente, no, es un hecho pues ya está escrito) todo resulte lo mismo hasta que Thor es exiliado, después irán cambiando las cosas (como el hecho de que Thor se enamoró de Jane en un día .-.) así que no desesperen.  
Otra cosa chicas(os), ****NO OLVIDEN** **leer las notas finales, porque como les dije, ahí colocaré las explicaciones de cómo veo yo las cosas, y alguna que otra noticia o del fic, como por ejemplo, tengo una serie de drabbles/one-shot sobre Thor y Loki de este universo alterno, bueno en realidad solo llevo tres, cuando Odin encontró a Loki, la historia de Thor en cuerpo de mujer por comerse los bocadillos de Loki y otro más que es una sorpresa; esos Drabbles/O-S también los publicaré pero lo haré en unos días más. Creo que es todo.  
Si tienen dudas, reclamos, críticas o cualquier otra cosa son más que bienvenidos.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 28/08/2015**


	3. Jötunheim

**.**

 **Loki, un destino diferente.**

Por: Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Jötunheim_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

—Listo Loki, es tu turno —dijeron Volggstag y Fandral al unísono.

Ella volteó a verlos, con los brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja.

—¿Mi turno? ¿Qué esperan que haga? —dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

Ambos hombres la vieron ceñudos y Fandral se apresuró a contestar, pues ya estaban casi por llegar.

—Pues convence a Himedall, para que nos abra el Bifröst.

Loki pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano volteaba a verla. Ella lo ignoró pero le respondió a Fandral en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano también la escuchara.

—No lo haré, esta idea tan estúpida es de él, si la quiere llevar a cabo, tendrá que arreglar todo por su cuenta.

Loki pudo ver cómo su hermano tensaba los hombros. No es que no quisiera ayudarlo, de hecho si no quisiera hacerlo no estaría en la entrada del Bifröst acompañándolo. Pero ella presentía que nada bueno iba a salir de esa misión auto impuesta de Thor. De hecho rogaba porque el guardián les negara el paso.

Pero se equivocó. Himedall accedió con la condición de averiguar cómo es que los Gigantes habían entrado sin él darse cuenta.

Loki tenía una ligera idea de cómo lo habían hecho, pero muy pocos conocen esos pasajes, de hecho sólo ella y la persona que se los mostró. Pero debía de ser de otro modo que burlaron su guardia, porque esa persona nunca los traicionaría.

Los tres Guerreros pasaron por un lado del Guardián, junto con Thor y Sif. Loki se quedó al final y al pasar le susurró unas palabras a Himedall. Los seis se colocaron frente a la puerta del puente arcoíris, como le llaman los midgardianos, y escucharon como el guardián abría la conexión entre Asgard y Jötunheim. Antes de ser arrastrados por la fuerza del Bifröst, escucharon como Himedall les hacía una advertencia y Loki no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante sus palabras.

Y segundos después ese escalofrío se incrementó, pero fue por el clima del mundo al que habían llegado. Sin embargo, era la que mejor lo llevaba de los seis, pues pudo escuchar cómo Fandral y Volggstag maldecían y vio cómo Sif y Hogun tallaban sus brazos para que la fricción los calentara.

No pudo apreciar si a Thor le había afectado el cambio de clima pues él empezó a caminar en dirección al deplorable castillo de Hielo que se veía en el horizonte.

Loki miró detenidamente aquella estructura, podía apreciar que en algún momento de los eones pasados pudo haber sido un esplendoroso castillo, casi tanto como lo era Valaskjálf. Pero ahora no era más que un acabado edificio, sin brillo ni gracia que se caía a pedazos en la oscuridad de su mundo.

Llegaron demasiado pronto para el gusto de Loki, se adentraron en los pasillos de hielo demolido. Llegaron hasta lo que Loki supuso era el salón del trono, pues al final de este, se erigía un trono que, bueno, si hubieran llegado unos cincuenta años más tarde sólo parecerían bloques de hielo amontonados.

El rey de Jötunheim, Loufey, sentado sobre su destartalado trono, les dio una... "cordial" bienvenida, y después de que Thor preguntara por el modo en el que entraron a Asgard el rey comenzó a hablar de Traidores dentro del mismo Asgard. Loki sudó frío y pensó en aquella persona que le había enseñado prácticamente todo sobre su magia y por supuesto, aquellos pasajes a otros mundos en Yggdrasill. Era alguien muy especial para ella, pero Loki inmediatamente dejó de pensar en esa persona y se acercó a su hermano, pues pudo ver que la furia lo dominaría en cualquier momento ante la amenaza implícita de Loufey.

—Hermano —lo llamó y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

Thor volteó a verla y ella pudo sentir cómo los músculos del rubio se destensaban. Se giró a ver al Gigante que tenían frente a ellos.

—Nos iremos ahora, agradecemos su consideración —hizo una leve reverencia y se giró nuevamente, llevando a su hermano con ella.

—Vayan a casa, princesitas —escucharon a sus espaldas.

—Mierda —Loki maldijo, pudo ver la sonrisita estúpida de su hermano y como éste se giraba rápidamente, Mjolnir en mano, y mandaba a volar al Gigante sin cerebro que se le ocurrió insultarlo. Pero Loki dedujo que eso era lo que Loufey quería...

—¿Alguien más? —y su hermano se lo acababa de cumplir.

Maldijo una vez más por la falta de percepción de su hermano y comenzó a pelear junto a él.

Se colocaron espalda con espalda, como siempre lo hacían, se cuidaban entre ellos. Creó un par de dagas con su magia y las lanzó a dos Gigantes que se acercaban demasiado rápido hacia ellos, luego creó un par más y las lanzó a otros dos. Eran demasiados. Sacó su espada y empezó a cortar brazos, piernas y cabezas.

Su espada se atoró en el muslo de uno de sus enemigos, mientras que otro se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. Estiró de la empuñadura de su espada pero no salía de esa carne fría y dura, se rindió y decidió atacar con su magia, pero cuando se giró supo que ya era muy tarde. Ya lo tenía prácticamente encima de ella.

Sintió un leve soplo de aire sobre su mejilla izquierda, y al segundo después, el Gigante se encontraba diez metros lejos, sólo pudo ver cómo Mjolnir levitaba de regreso a la mano de su dueño. Se giró y pudo ver a Thor a los ojos, llenos de un gran alivio, él se dirigió al Gigante que tenía clavada la espada de Loki y de un rápido tirón la sacó del cuerpo frío.

—Ten más cuidado —le dijo su hermano.

—Siempre lo tengo, ya tenía a ese Gigante, tú te adelantaste —refunfuñó con una mueca ofendida.

—Lo que digas —dijo con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente se borró al escuchar un gemido de su amigo Volggstag, haciendo que volteara y se alejara unos cuantos pasos de Loki, cosa que aprovechó el Gigante que hasta hacía unos minutos aún tenía la espada de Loki clavada en uno de sus muslos.

La tomó del antebrazo y congeló sus muñequeras y su avambrazo de la armadura. La tela de su ropa tampoco soportó el frío y se deshizo fácilmente, eliminando así su única protección contra esa piel tan fría.

Esperaba sentir en cualquier momento la quemadura por congelamiento que seguramente ese Gigante pretendía ocasionarle, pues no era idiota, sabía claramente que si un Gigante de Hielo te tocaba, el frío intenso de su cuerpo quemaría la delgada capa de piel de los Aesir, pero no sintió dolor. Ni siquiera frío, es más, hasta resultaba una temperatura agradable. Pero aun así su rostro mutó a una mueca de sorpresa y terror al ver como la piel de su mano y brazo se tornaba de un color azul, muy similar al del Gigante frente a ella.

Dirigió su mirada sorprendida a los ojos carmesí que la miraban atentamente y pudo ver en esa mirada un mensaje muy claro para ella, pero que no comprendía.

«Sé lo que eres.»

Sin perder más tiempo, se apartó rápidamente de él y le encajó hasta la empuñadura su espada en el corazón. La retiró y vio cómo el color de su piel volvía a ser tan blanco como lo fue antes, después escuchó el grito de su amigo Fandral a sus espaldas. Se giró y lo vio perforado del hombro con un pico de hielo.

Corrió hacia él y el resto de sus amigos también.

—Thor tenemos que irnos —dijo Sif al ver el estado de su amigo herido.

—Huyan si quieren ustedes —les espetó el príncipe sin mirarlos, estaba demasiado metido en la pelea.

Sif, Hogun, Volggstag y Loki se miraron entre ellos. Loki apretó la empuñadura de su espada y se acercó con determinación hasta su hermano.

—Thor —le llamó con voz firme—, nos vamos. Ahora —casi ordenó, su hermano se giró a verla a los ojos y ella pudo notar como la emoción por una buena batalla se iba de los ojos de Thor y al fin pudo ver ese par de ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, comprensivos y llenos de cariño.

—Adelántense —dijo volviendo a ver a sus enemigos—, retrasaré a estos monstruos y luego los alcanzaré.

Loki dio un respingo al escuchar la palabra monstruos, pero se giró hacia sus amigos como si no hubiera sentido nada. Empezó a caminar hasta el punto, donde se suponía, Himedall abriría una vez más la conexión y podrían regresar a su hogar. Pero, ¿por qué se le hacía que el camino de regreso era mucho más largo? ¡Mierda! ¡Tenían que llegar ya!

Al momento de que escucharon truenos a sus espaldas, un par de Gigantes de Hielo salieron de quién-sabe-dónde y se fueron contra ellos.

Sif y Loki se colocaron frente a Hogun y Volggstag que cargaban con un casi inconsciente Fandral. Sif no se fue con rodeos y cortó de un tajo la cabeza del Gigante, mientras Loki primero cortó uno de sus brazos y luego le perforó el corazón.

Casi llegaban, sólo faltaban treinta metros... veinte... diez... ¡ya estaban ahí! Sólo tenían que esperar a Thor. Se giraron para ver si se acercaba su amigo, pero lo que vieron dejó a Loki sin respiración.

Una Bestia de Hielo corría rápidamente hasta ellos. Loki se colocó frente a los demás y empezó a acumular su magia, sus ojos empezaron a brillar tenuemente como dos hermosas esmeraldas al sol, pero antes de poder utilizar su hechizo, la Bestia fue perforada por la nuca y pudo ver a su hermano salir de la enorme boca.

¡Wack! Loki contuvo una arcada. No abrazaría a su hermano hasta que se haya bañado al menos diez veces.

Thor aterrizó junto a ella y esperaron a que Himedall abriera el Bifröst, pero nada pasaba. Estaban por llamar al Guardián pero escucharon un alboroto a sus espaldas y cuando giraron vieron como una horda de Gigantes de Hielo se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Notas: Bueno, creo que aquí no tengo nada que explicar. Quiero agradecer a Rosy y a Nagi por sus Reviews, y a todos aquellos que lectores que están al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Esta actualización llega un par de días tarde pero la proxima llegará a tiempo.**

 **Y bueno, aprovecho para decirles que ya publiqué el primer drabble sobre la infancia y adolescencia de Thor y Loki en este AU, por si se quieren pasar a leerlo, y mañana publicaré el segundo.**

 **Creo que es todo, nos leemos luego.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 04/09/2015**


	4. Exilio

**.**

 **Loki, un destino diferente.**

Por: Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Exilio_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Un gran destello dorado iluminó el recién formado campo de batalla, forzando a todos los presentes detener sus pasos y cubrirse los ojos. No duró mucho, apenas un par de segundos, y cuando se esfumó, los presentes pudieron ver la esplendorosa figura de Padre de Todo montado sobre su poderoso caballo de ocho patas, Sleipnir.

Cuando Loki lo vio, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero su agitación regresó cuando su hermano trató de alentar la batalla, aún más confiado por la presencia de su padre. Estaba a punto de decirle a Thor que guardara silencio cuando la fría y cortante voz de su padre se le adelantó.

Loki, por primera vez en sus mil cien años de vida, se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado y sólo hasta ése momento se dio cuenta de que todo ese asunto era mucho peor que una pésima idea. Nunca debió dejar que Thor la convenciera. Nunca debió dejar que Thor si quiera desarrollara su estúpido plan.

Ella sabía que en esta ocasión habían llegado muy lejos. Esto ya no era una de sus tontas travesuras. Esto iba mucho más allá. Era interferir entre mundos, entre la paz que su padre con mucho esfuerzo había logrado.

Definitivamente, de ésta, no saldrían indemnes.

Y Loki pudo comprobarlo inmediatamente al regresar, su padre estaba enfurecido y Thor sólo lograba aumentar su furia.

—¡Thor! ¡Ya basta! No puedes hablarle a Padre de esta manera —le dijo ella al colocarse enfrente de él y poner sus manos en su pecho para tratar de calmarlo.

Pero esta vez Thor la ignoró y se la quitó de enfrente para continuar reclamándole a Odín, que al ver el cómo la había tratado, su furia llegó a niveles nunca antes alcanzados.

—¡No puedes dejar que Jötunheim se libre de este ataque sin ninguna consecuencia! —le recriminó el rubio a su padre.

—Tenían suficiente con las muertes de los invasores, no tenías ningún derecho a oficiar un ataque. ¡El rey soy yo!

—¡Tú no eres un rey, sólo eres un viejo tonto y acabado!

Loki pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos azules de su hermano en el mismo instante en el que esas palabras abandonaron su boca. Dirigió su mirada a su padre y se dio cuenta de cuánto daño le causaron esas palabras.

Caminó hasta él, y lo ayudó a estabilizarse ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de su parte. Después El Padre de Todo le dirigió a su hijo una mirada severa.

—Sí, soy un tonto, lo soy por creer que ya estabas listo para ser rey —dijo con voz mucho más suave que antes y Loki supo que algo malo iba a suceder.

—¿Padre? —trató de llamar su atención, pero en ese momento no era su padre al que tenía enfrente. Era el Rey de Asgard a punto de dar una condena.

—Thor, hijo de Odín, Príncipe de Asgard, desobedeciste una orden directa de tu Rey. Con tu arrogancia y egoísmo has quebrantado la paz de los mundos que juramos proteger —continuó.

—Padre, espera… —dijo Loki y tomó su brazo para evitar que su centro activara el Bifröst, pero el Rey se soltó y la arrojó a los brazos del Guardián que la sujetó con fuerza.

Odín se acercó hasta su hijo y le arrancó de su traje los símbolos de su poder, ascendencia y estatus.

—No eres digno de tu posición, no eres digno de tu poder, ¡no eres digno, de todos aquellos, que acabas de traicionar! —gritó con voz dañada y decepcionada.

—¡Padre, no puedes hacerlo! —Loki había estudiado meticulosamente las leyes de Asgard. Sabía perfectamente la clase de condena que su padre estaba a punto de aplicarle a su hermano.

Trató de zafarse de los brazos de Himedall, pero su fuerza era menor y su magia por alguna razón no podía manifestarse.

Odín regresó al mando del Bifröst, levantó el brazo y el Mjolnir voló hasta su mano.

—Y ahora en nombre de mi padre, y el padre de mi padre —dijo mientras despojaba del resto de su armadura—, yo, Odín Padre de Todo ¡Te destierro!

—¡No!

Un rayo salió de Mjolnir, arrojando a Thor al puente y desapareciéndolo de Asgard.

Por fin los brazos que la aprisionaban la dejaron ir. Por un momento pensó en saltar al puente y acompañar a Thor, pero su padre ya lo había desactivado. Entonces caminó hasta su Rey, con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos y se arrodilló ante él.

—Mi Rey, por favor —dijo con voz rota—, reconsidere su condena, no puede… —bajó el rostro aguantando un sollozo.

—Hija mía —la llamó Odín mientras bajaba los escalones que los separaban. Al final, el rey apoyó una rodilla en el suelo junto a ella y le tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara—. Tienes que entender, que esto es necesario para que Thor por fin aprenda lo necesario para ser Rey.

—Pero Padre, Thor no podrá sobrevivir en el mundo mortal, no sabrá cómo comportarse, sólo llegará ahí imponiendo su presencia y su grandeza y…

—Exactamente querida, Thor tiene que aprender un poco de humildad —le dijo limpiándole una lágrima traicionera.

—Entonces envíame a mi también Padre, esto no lo hizo él sólo, yo también…

—No, tú debes entender perfectamente porqué lo he enviado a él sólo —dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a ella a hacerlo.

Sí, ella sabía perfectamente la razón.

Si ella lo acompaña y lo ayudaba, la actitud egoísta y arrogante de Thor no desaparecerá. Él debe creer que nadie lo ayudará por voluntad propia, que estará sólo en aquel lugar y sólo así, él podrá saber el verdadero significado de esfuerzo, sacrificio y gobierno.

Observó cómo su padre abandonaba el Bifröst, dándole una última mirada al lugar por dónde había arrojado a su propio hijo.

—Nunca se me cruzó por la mente este final —dijo Loki, mirando hacia las estrellas, de pie en el lugar exacto donde Thor lo estaba antes de ser exiliado.

—Este no es el final, mi Princesa —dijo el Guardián llegando hasta su lado y mirando en la misma dirección que la pelinegra—, es el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en la historia de Asgard. El Príncipe tendrá que elegir si este será el último en el que aparezca, o el primero de su verdadera formación como Rey.

Loki suspiró, en sus ojos se reflejó la pena y la tristeza que sentía, y después de un momento de silencio preguntó:

—¿Puedes verle?

—Le veo, mi Princesa, y parece ser, que el Príncipe no entendió que su actitud habitual no es la correcta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó algo asustada.

—Fue atacado por una mortal —dijo tranquilamente.

—¡¿Atacado?! ¿Es grave? ¿Está muy herido? No está muerto, ¿verdad? Himedall, di algo.

—Tranquila, Princesa, él se encuentra bien, inconsciente, pero no lo asesinaran, los midgardianos no matan sin ninguna razón —"al menos no ellos" pensó el Guardián. Loki suspiró ligeramente, tranquilizándose—. Lo llevaran con sus sanadores y veremos si cuando despierte, decide cambiar de actitud.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirando hacia las estrellas, aunque el Guardián veía una escena muy diferente, a millones y millones de años luz.

—Lo dudo —dijo entonces Loki—, Thor necesitará algo mucho más importante para cambiar de actitud.

—¿Y qué hará mi Princesa?

—Ayudarlo —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta de regreso a Valaskjálf—. Himedall —lo llamó antes de salir—, por favor, vigílalo.

—Como ordene, mi Princesa.

Loki se abstuvo de decir que no era una orden, Himedall lo sabía perfectamente pero siempre le respondía del mismo modo.

Continuó su camino hasta el palacio y al llegar a la entrada pudo ver a sus amigos, ella sólo pudo enviarles una mirada herida y continuó con su camino sin atender a los llamados de su amiga Sif.

Sabía que tenía que idear un plan para poder traer de regreso a Thor, tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan herida.

El dolor en su pecho por la ausencia de su hermano era enorme, mucho más grande que la que sentía en el pasado cuando él tenía que ir a alguna batalla o a una visita protocolaria, pues en esta ocasión no sabía si volvería a ver a su hermano o él pasaría el resto de su vida como un mortal. Así que fue hasta su habitación pero antes de entrar le dirigió una mirada a las puertas de los aposentos que estaban justo enfrente de los suyos.

—Te traeré de vuelta a casa hermano, te lo prometo —dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y acostarse en su cama sin importarle desvestirse.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Notas: Creo que debí agregar en las advertencias el OoC, bueno, en Loki es obvio que iba a cambiar la actitud, pero también por Odín, pues odio la actitud de éste en las películas y lo quise hacer un poco más amoroso y comprensivo.  
Otra cosa, sé muy bien que los diálogos en la pelea no son exactamente igual, una de las razones es porque no los recuerdo muy bien (pues no voy a estar viendo la película y escribiendo al mismo tiempo) y otra porque no lo quiero hacer tal cual, aunque habrán similitudes no encontrarán una copia exacta de diálogos en este fanfic, se los aseguro.**

 **Lamento la demora, la escuela y el trabajo no me dejan, además de que he cambiado un poco lo que ya había escrito (no se preocupen, es algo que va más adelante así que no he cambiado nada de lo que ya había publicado), para que algo encaje en Thor TDW con Lady Loki (sí, ya tengo escrito este fic y la versión de los Avengers con ella).**

 **A partir de este momento es cuando cambiarán las cosas, aún habrá cosas similares, pero son muy pocas, además de que la mayoría del resto del fic está redactado desde el punto de vista de Loki, así que no sentirán como una repetición de historia.**

 **Eso sería todo, nos vemos *-*)/**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 01/10/2015**


	5. Verdadero Origen

**.**

 **Loki, un destino diferente.**

Por: Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Verdadero Origen_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Cuando Loki abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, por un momento pensó que todo aquello había sido un sueño, que en cualquier momento llegaría su hermano a golpear su puerta hasta casi derribarla para despertarla y apurarla para que ambos bajaran al campo de entrenamiento después de un delicioso —y abundante por parte de él— desayuno y empezar así su rutina.

Esperó y esperó, pero Thor nunca llegó. Su garganta se cerró y por un momento quiso derramar algunas lágrimas, pero no lo haría, tenía que mantenerse serena para poder idear un plan y traer a Thor de vuelta a casa.

Se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta de que había dormido con la misma ropa que usó desde la tarde del día anterior. Sintió algo de asco por haberlo hecho y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño y tomar una rápida ducha.

Empezó a quitarse la armadura con una costumbre que se podía notar a simple vista. Se quitó las botas —con las que también durmió—, su muñequera y avambrazo derecho y cuando se iba a quitar los izquierdos se dio cuenta de que ya no los traía. Fue en ese momento en el que un par de ojos carmesí aparecieron en su memoria.

Su respiración se agitó y un extraño temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

« _¿Qué había sido eso?»_ se preguntó « _¿Por qué cuando ése gigante me tocó, mi piel se volvió azul?»_

Técnicamente cuando ese gigante la tocó, lo mínimo que debió haber sufrido era una quemadura por congelación, como la que sufrió Volggstag. Pero ¿por qué a ella, el toque le cambió el color de su piel? ¿Sería por su magia? ¿Su magia hubiera sido capaz de protegerla? ¿Pero cómo?... ¿adaptación?

« _¿Será verdaderamente por esa razón?»_ se preguntó con un ligero nerviosismo.

Tenía que confirmarlo, ¿pero de qué manera?

Empezó a caminar por su habitación tratando de encontrar una manera de volver a enfrentarse al poder de los Gigantes de Hielo sin que se dieran cuenta. Pensó en utilizar los portales escondidos para llegar hasta Jötunheim, pero en seguida lo desechó.

Un par de vueltas más por su habitación y tuvo la solución. Se reprendió por su estupidez y tratando que calmar los temblores de su nerviosismo —nunca admitiría que eran de miedo—, continuó su camino al baño.

Se desprendió de su ropa mágicamente —algo que no solía usar, sólo cuando algo la alteraba y no quería desesperarse más—. Entró al baño y después de regular la temperatura del agua tomó una rápida ducha.

Su cabello todavía no se secaba cuando ella ya iba de camino a la Sala de Trofeos.

No prestó atención a absolutamente nada de lo que la rodeaba, pasó de largo saludos y reverencias por parte de sirvientes, soldados y nobles. Pudo haber pasado frente a su madre y estaba segura de que ni a ella la hubiera notado.

Cuando estuvo frente a las grandes puertas doradas de la gran Sala se detuvo, su nerviosismo —miedo— aumentó y sus temblores regresaron, así que dudó en abrirlas.

« _¿Y si en lugar de adaptación es una maldición?»_ se preguntó mordiéndose una uña.

Se giró y decidió buscar algo que lo explicara en su biblioteca, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo y después de apretar los puños y los párpados fuertemente se giró y se acercó a las puertas para abrirlas de par en par.

Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo. Ahí estaba, justo frente a ella al final de la sala. Imponente, azul y mortalmente frío.

El Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto sintió que el camino a recorrer hasta el cofre se incrementaba a cada paso que daba. Era ilógico, lo sabía, pero en ese preciso momento su mente no podía prestarle demasiada atención a ello. A pesar de que sentía que los escasos metros hasta el cofre eran muchos más, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba justo en frente de él.

Seguía mordiéndose una de sus uñas y su ceño se frunció un poco antes de que sus manos temblorosas se acercaran hasta el cofre. Lo tomó entre ellas y lo levantó escasos centímetros del pedestal.

Por un par de segundos no pasó nada y Loki estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero sólo había sido un escaso par de segundos, y cuando estos pasaron en lugar de suspirar de alivio, un jadeo desesperado salió de entre sus rojizos labios.

Sus manos empezaron a cambiar de color y ese tormentoso color azul empezó a impregnar su blanca piel. Incluso podía sentir claramente el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo y cuando la cubrió por completo pudo sentir como el agua que aún goteaba de su cabello se congelaba hasta hacer que sus hermosos caireles azabaches se endurecieran.

—Alto ahí —dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ella pudo reconocerla perfectamente.

—¿Es esto una maldición? —preguntó como un recurso al cual aferrarse pues después de tener en sus manos el Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos, la adaptación y la maldición no eran más una opción, pero ella prefería mil veces estar maldita que ser aquello que cada vez era muy claro en su mente.

Un silencio le siguió a su pregunta, pero segundos después su padre le respondía y con ello destrozaba la mínima esperanza de no ser _eso_ _._

—No.

Un casi imperceptible gemido salió de entre sus labios y giró para enfrentar a su padre con un par de ojos rojos totalmente diferentes a los verdes de antes.

—Cuando regresaste de Jötunheim hace siglos, el cofre no fue lo único que tomaste, ¿verdad Padre? —no era un reproche y esas palabras le salieron rotas.

« _¿Debería seguir llamándote Padre?»_ se preguntó con el corazón encogido.

Podía sentir su piel volviendo a la normalidad —« _¿Cuál es la normalidad ahora?»—,_ una lágrima rodó por su mejilla un par de centímetros antes de congelarse, y cuando su piel Aesir volvió a su rostro, la misma lágrima se descongelo por su calor y terminó su recorrido.

—No —por fin respondió Odín.

Un par más de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Loki antes de que el Padre de Todo volviera a hablar.

—Fue después de la guerra —Odín sabía lo que ella quería saber, y al parecer se lo diría sin necesidad de que ella lo preguntara—. Un poderoso sentimiento de pena se apoderó cuando vi el resultado de tan cruenta guerra, así que me acerqué a uno de los templos a Ymir, creador de los Gigantes de Hielo —Odín bajó la mirada con el reflejo de esa pena de la que hablaba—. Me disculpé ante él —dijo con la mirada una vez más en esos hermosos ojos verdes—, y me ofrecí para algún día remediar aquello.

Loki abrió más sus ojos lacrimosos ante las palabras de su padre. Ella nunca lo había escuchado disculparse, él nunca hacía nada que necesitara de una disculpa, pues siempre analizaba cada una de sus futuras acciones. Su padre continuó:

—En ese momento fue cuando lo escuché —dijo—, el llanto de un infante abandonado en aquel templo frío. Lo encontré detrás de uno de los pilares. Pequeño, para ser hijo de Gigantes, de piel azul, ojos rojos y las runas en su cuerpo —en ese momento Loki se tocó la frente, ella sabía perfectamente su significado—. Sí, las runas de su ascendencia, de su linaje —confirmó el Padre de Todo—. Ese bebé era la princesa de Jötunheim, la hija de Loufey.

Loki jadeó, y sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. No podía con esa verdad aunada a la pena que aún sentía por el exilio de Thor.

—Hija de Loufey, soy una verdadera princesa pero no de Asgard sino de Jötunheim.

—Eso no es verdad, eres Princesa de Asgard.

Loki no pareció escucharlo o simplemente lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

—Porque no quería que te sintieras menos de lo que eres, para que nadie se atreviera a dañarte de ningún modo —dijo tratando de acercarse a Loki.

—¿Pero esto en que me convierte? ¿En tu manera de sentirte un poco más en paz contigo? ¿En tu obra de caridad? ¿En una más de tus reliquias? —preguntó ya más desesperada.

—Te convierte en mi hija —dijo Odín con voz solemne deteniendo así los pasos de Loki y obteniendo su atención—. Eres mi hija, Loki, a quien adoro y amo más que a nada, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.

Loki dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Ella sabía que aquello que afirmaba su padre era completamente cierto. Toda su vida siendo adorada y mimada por su padre lo respaldaba. El amor que le había profesado no era falso, eso ni siquiera ella podría lograr fingir.

Loki se acercó hasta su padre y se refugió en esos brazos que la han cobijado desde muchos siglos atrás y lloró hasta que ya no pudo más, y a pesar de las palabras reconfortantes de su padre no pudo dejar de pensar que su padre no era su verdadero padre, su madre no era su verdadera madre y Thor no era su verdadero hermano.

Un pequeño switch en el fondo de su mente se encendió, conectó esas últimas palabras y las repitió en su mente.

 _Thor no era su verdadero hermano._

Pero entonces su recuento continuó, ella no era una Asgardiana, era una Jötun. Era uno de los monstruos que más odiaba Thor. Sí, Thor no era su hermano, y el amor que ella le profesaba no era más un pecado, era libre de amar a Thor como a un hombre. Pero Thor nunca podría amarla porque ella era una Gigante de Hielo.

 _Thor desprecia a los Gigantes de Hielo._

Su llanto, aquel que ya había terminado, se reanudó al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de no ser hermanos, Thor nunca podría amarla como ella lo amaba.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ C _ontinuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 14/10/2015**


	6. Pasado, Sueño, Reina

**Loki, un destino diferente.**

Por: Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Pasado, Sueño, Reyna_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Un par de días habían pasado desde que Thor había sido exiliado y Loki pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su biblioteca. La primera razón de ello era porque muy poca gente se acercaba a aquella área; otra porque sólo allí podía concentrarse perfectamente, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos para poder traer de regreso a Thor; y la última, porque estaba aprendiendo un hechizo que le permitiría ver a su hermano sin importar dónde se encuentrara ni la distancia que los separaba.

 _Su hermano…_

Había pasado casi todo el tiempo dándole vueltas a lo que había descubierto, mejor dicho, lo que su padre le había revelado y había llegado a la conclusión de que prefería pasar el resto de su vida como la amada hermana de Thor, que arriesgarse a decirle la verdad a su hermano y que termine odiándola por su procedencia, a pesar del amor que él le tenía.

Porque Loki sabía… sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabía desde una noche poco antes de que ella cumpliera los ochocientos años*, en la que ambos no pudieron soportar la angustia y ansiedad de lo que estaba por llegar.

Ellos no sabían de los planes de su padre. Pensaron que Odín seguiría la tradición y buscaría un marido para ella. Pero se equivocaron, y lo que pasó esa noche se convirtió en motivo de aflicción para Thor, y Loki podía percibir un poco de arrepentimiento y tormento en la mirada de su hermano.

Creyó que una vez que ambos hubieran aceptado sus sentimientos, su hermano lucharía por ellos, o al menos a trataría de estar juntos. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, y no le hubiera importado perder todo si al final hubiera podido estar junto a Thor de la manera que tanto deseaba.

Pero al parecer su hermano no estaba dispuesto.

No podía soportar todo lo que desencadenó aquel acto que se suponía era una entrega total de amor puro entre ellos. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, literalmente, pues después de consultar sus libros de magia —como siempre lo hace cuando tiene un problema y busca una solución—, encontró el hechizo perfecto para que la relación con su hermano volviera a ser lo que una vez fue.

Borró los recuerdos de su hermano sobre la noche que pasaron juntos y estuvo a punto de borrar también los suyos. Pero no pudo, porque aunque esos recuerdos atormentaran la cordura de su hermano, ella los valoraba más que nada en su vida.

Así que ella lo recuerda perfectamente y por eso mismo no puede confiar en Thor. Si él se llegase a enterar de que era una Jötun, su corazón le dice que a su hermano no le importará y la seguirá amando. Pero su cerebro le dice que ocurrirá lo mismo que en el pasado. Thor la evitará, y tal vez por ese amor que le tiene no la despreciará ni la odiará, pero no la amará más.

—No debe de saberlo —era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

En ese momento por fin pudo realizar a la perfección el encantamiento y una especie de portal de fuego mágico apareció frente a ella. Al principio no podía ver nada más que llamas verdes, pero algunos segundos después una escena de las constelaciones cercanas a Midgar se mostró ante ella, después muchas imágenes sin orden ni sentido empezaron a mostrarse. Mares, bosques, desiertos, montañas; después, ciudades, edificios, casas, multitudes; guerras, peleas, robos. Ante estos últimos frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que quería ver.

Un par de ojos azules, una cabellera dorada, un cuerpo entrenado para la batalla por siglos.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la imagen de su hermano. Se encontraba en medio de alguno de los desiertos del mundo mortal, en una de sus extrañas casas. Suspiró al verlo relajado y sin problemas.

Ya sabía, gracias a Himedall, que después del ataque que recibió apenas pisar las tierras Midgardianas, no había recibido ningún otro y que había encontrado a unos humanos amables que le habían proporcionado un techo y comida mientras encontraba la manera de volver, aunque ninguno de ellos le creyera su historia.

Lo vio con la misma sonrisa arrogante, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y vistiendo ropas midgardianas, que Loki no podía negar, se le veían demasiado bien.

Sonrió al verlo sano y salvo, pero su sonrisa se borró, y su corazón se estrujó, cuando la sonrisa arrogante de su hermano se transformó en una muy similar a la que sólo le daba a ella, dirigida a una extraña mortal de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

Su mirada no podía apartarse de la escena que sucedía a varias galaxias de distancia. Su hermano ayudaba a la mortal cargando un extraño cilindro con un extremo más estrecho que el otro. Ella le explicaba algo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, lo miraba a los ojos y movía mucho las manos.

Estaba amaneciendo, ellos bajaban por una escalera y la mujer, por estar mirando a su hermano, trastabilló y hubiera rodado algunos escalones si no fuera por la fuerte mano de Thor que la agarró de uno de sus brazos. Se sonrieron estúpidamente y continuaron bajando y hablando.

Loki lo supo, desde el momento en el que vio como la sonrisa de su hermano se transformó en una de las más amables que le ha dirigido a alguien que no sea ella. Su hermano se estaba enamorando, de una mortal, de una mujer extraña, de alguien que no era ella.

Esa mujer, le estaba arrebatando a Thor.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Otro par de días siguieron y cada vez que Loki abría el portal notaba que la relación de su hermano con la mortal se estrechaba más y más. En ese momento estaban almorzando en un extraño local junto a otro hombre mucho mayor y otra joven de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

Los cuatro hablaban animadamente y cuando su hermano decía algo sobre Asgard el hombre lo miraba con desconfianza. Su hermano obviamente no se daba cuenta pero ella podía notar cada una de las miradas, expresiones y reacciones de sus cuidadores. La otra joven lo miraba como si fuera algún espécimen extraño, mientras que la castaña lo observaba con fascinación.

Loki aún seguía buscando un plan para traer de regreso a su hermano. A pesar de que se notaba que su hermano se encariñaba más y más de la mortal, Loki aún podía ver que su hermano trataba de regresar a casa, así que ella tampoco se rendiría.

Loki escuchó movimiento fuera de su habitación y antes de levantarse de la cama escuchó como tocaban las puertas.

—Princesa —escuchó que la llamaba un guardia del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Si? —respondió ella caminando hacia la entrada.

—Padre de Todo la llama.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando el guardia decía la última palabra.

—¿Dónde se encuentra? —preguntó mientras salía de su habitación.

—En sus aposentos.

Loki se detuvo y miró al guardia con una ceja levantada. Era poco más de medio día, su padre nunca se encontraba en su habitación a esas horas. Giró sobre sus talones para tomar el camino correcto y se encaminó a los aposentos reales para acudir al llamado de su padre.

Llegó a las grandes puertas doradas, más grandes que las suyas y le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que la anunciara. Después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron completamente y la dejaron pasar.

Se sorprendió al ver que su madre también se encontraba ahí, pero su sorpresa se desvaneció cuando identificó preocupación en los hermosos ojos azules de la Reina.

Ya había hablado con ella respecto a lo de su origen. Su madre le dijo prácticamente lo mismo que su padre, la amaba, y era su hija. No importaba que no la hubiera llevado en el vientre, y que de haber sido así, no cambiaría absolutamente nada. La amaban tal y como era.

Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas rojizas, luego se giró a su Padre y se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban bien. Su padre estaba postrado en cama, su piel, antes resplandeciente del dorado del Valaskjal, ahora se mostraba ceniza y de apariencia áspera. Su cabello, que antes parecían hermosos hilos de plata ahora se veían de un simplón color gris. Sus ojos, azules, como los de su madre y Thor, se veían cansados, muy cansados.

El corazón de Loki se estrujó y se acercó rápidamente hasta el costado de la cama de su padre, lo tomó de la mano y se la llevó rápidamente al pecho.

—Padre —lo llamó en un susurro estrangulado— ¿qué te está pasando?

—No temas hija mía, es sólo el sueño de Odín que ya está tan cerca de mí.

—¿Sueño… de… Odín…? —preguntó ella apretando un poco más la mano de su padre.

—Así es hija mía, desde hace un tiempo he sabido que esta etapa de mi vida estaba muy próxima, traté de dejar todo en orden para cuando el momento llegara pero creo que falle totalmente.

« _Así que por esa razón adelantó la coronación»_ pensó Loki.

—También traté de retrasarlo el tiempo necesario, pero mis fuerzas se han ido hija mía, el Sueño de Odín me ha alcanzado.

—Pero padre… Thor…

Iba a decir que Thor no estaba, que estaba lejos tratando de aprender lo necesario para ser un buen rey, que aún no se podía dejar vencer. Pero él levantó la mano que Loki aún sostenía contra su pecho y le acarició una mejilla.

—Tú serás mi sucesora.

El aire en los pulmones de Loki se atoró, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por la noticia. Después, el habla volvió a ella y dijo:

—No Padre, no puedo, no soy apta, nunca he sido preparada para ser una reina, no sé nada sobre gobernar, yo soy… soy…

 _Un Gigante de Hielo…_

—Eres mi hija, por lo tanto, tienes tanto derecho a ser mi sucesora como lo es Thor.

—Padre…

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Loki y Odín la limpió con su pulgar.

—Has sido preparada para gobernar, hija, has sido preparada para ser una reina, eres una maravillosa Princesa de Asgard y un día serás una gran Reina.

Odín la miró de una manera diferente a como siempre lo hacía, le acarició un poco la mejilla. Después, su mirada se tornó vacía, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, tal vez recordando algo, o imaginando otra cosa. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar desvió la mirada para ver a su esposa e hizo un ligero asentimiento, después su mirada regresó a Loki y le dijo:

—Escucha hija, nunca dudes esto: eres y siempre serás Princesa de Asgard, serás una gran Reina, gobernarás con la sabiduría que tienes, con la cautela que demuestras en tus batallas y con la astucia que es parte de ti —sus ojos nublados, de lágrimas o el Sueño de Odín, Loki no lo sabía, pero sus siguientes palabras no supo cómo interpretarlas—. Estoy seguro que un día serás una magnífica Reina, y algún día, el heredero al Trono de Asgard regresará y gobernará a tu lado, y cuando llegue ese momento, me gustaría estar ahí para verlo.

Sus ojos, cada vez más nublados, se fueron cerrando lentamente, a Loki se le fue el alma a los pies y trató de llamar a su padre, pero él ya había cerrado sus ojos con el fantasma de una visión del futuro, que hacía mucho tiempo, las Nornas le habían mostrado.

La mano de Odín, que aún tenía sobre su mejilla, ahora se dejaba caer con todo su peso. Loki le dio un beso y la dejó en uno de sus costados. Se giró para ver a su madre, que derramaba un par de lágrimas, y le sonrió.

Tenía que darle su apoyo. Se giró para ver una vez más a su padre, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Seré una gran Reyna, Padre, cuidaré de Asgard como el hogar que es para mí y cuando esté listo, traeré a Thor de vuelta como su legítimo heredero.

En ese momento recordó sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido y se preguntó qué quería decir con ello, ¿acaso ella gobernaría junto a Thor? ¿Sería algo así como su consejera?

Tal vez sea eso, aunque no puede negar que por un momento las palabras "gobernará a tu lado" le aceleraron el corazón. ¿Qué no daría ella por gobernar junto a Thor como su reina?

Una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, ella dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver los ojos tristes de su madre.

—Hay que ir al consejo, tu padre dejó todo listo para nombrarte reina.

Ella sólo asintió, y dándole una última mirada a su padre, que empezaba a cubrirse con un velo dorado para proteger su sueño y hacerle recuperar las fuerzas con mayor velocidad, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala del consejo, con su madre a su lado.

En el lugar estaban todos, y algunos otros hombres con un poder o posición importantes en Asgard, como los señores de las pequeñas ciudades, o el Jefe de la Guardia Real, y otros más.

Hicieron una ceremonia como la de su hermano, sólo que más breve, mas concisa y sobre todo, más urgente. Asgard no tenía un rey de momento y eso tenía que solucionarse cuanto antes. Y allí, con una rodilla sobre el suelo, la cabeza inclinada, y con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, Loki recitó el juramento que unos días antes su hermano había dejado inconcluso.

Se había arrodillado como una Princesa, y cuando se levantó, lo hizo como una Reina.

Un puesto que nunca ambicionó, al menos no así. No ambicionaba el poder, ambicionaba el puesto porque Thor sería el Rey, y ella no podía evitar soñar con ser su Reina. Y si juntos no podían gobernar, no dudaría en abandonarlo todo si así lograba quedarse junto a su amado Thor.

Si, ella no ambicionaba el gobierno de un reino, ella ambicionaba el lugar a un lado de Thor, y no como el de hermana, sino como el de mujer, el de esposa, el de amante. Ese puesto era el único que le importaba conseguir.

El báculo del regente de Asgard se materializó en su mano, junto con una armadura dorada y esmeralda que la vistió, y una tiara con unos grandes cuernos a modo de corona. Al verla completamente como una reina, todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración y lentamente se arrodillaron e inclinaron sus cabezas.

Y así de simple, se había convertido en Reina de Asgard.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Antes de que me avienten hasta una locomotora, quiero decir esto:**

 **NO se dejen llevar por las apariencias, recuerden que esto está enfocado en el punto de vista de Loki y pregúntese** ** _¿de verdad Thor es así?..._** **si conocen la personalidad de Thor, deben saber que definitivamente él no haría eso, pero para saber toda la verdad hay que esperar.**

 **Ahora sí, estoy lista *se cubre con su caja de cartón magullada por previos ataques***

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 15/11/2015**


	7. Amistad

**Loki, un destino diferente.**

Por: Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Amistad_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Lady Sif estaba preocupada. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que su amigo Thor había sido exiliado y no había visto a Loki desde entonces. Ella sabía que su amiga estaría destrozada, pues estaba enterada del profundo amor que sentía Loki por su hermano, un amor completamente diferente del fraternal que se supone tenían.

También sabía que Thor sentía lo mismo por ella, aunque Loki nunca escuchaba sus palabras cuando trataba de convencerla.

Hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad creyó que Loki se confesaría, incluso Thor también se mostraba ansioso. Fue cuando Loki estaba por cumplir los ochocientos años, cuando todos, incluidos los Tres Guerreros, creían que la mano de Loki sería dada en matrimonio, hasta que, en la celebración del cumpleaños, su Rey, Odín Padre de Todo, en lugar de anunciar el compromiso arreglado de su hija, anunció que no ataría a su adorada hija en un matrimonio arreglado.

Fue un completo shock para todo Asgard, pero un par de segundos después, todos lo alabaron.

Loki podía ser muy irritante, sarcástica y a veces un tanto cruel, y ni se hable de sus malditas bromas que podían llegar a sacarte de quicio, pero era amada y adorada por su pueblo por su sentido de justicia, lealtad y por el hecho de que le demostraba al pueblo su amor por ellos —aunque Loki siempre diga que lo hace porque son sus obligaciones como princesa, Thor siempre la echaba de cabeza en cuanto trataba de excusarse—, y al parecer los asgardianos también se sintieron aliviados de que su princesa no sufriría el daño que un matrimonio sin amor podría afectar.

Pero después del anuncio, Thor y Loki continuaron actuando como hermanos. No los comprendía, es verdad que tampoco entendía el amor que se tenían, pero, si era correspondido, ¿a quién le importaba?

Sif sabía que, si en algún momento sus amigos decidían sacar a la luz sus sentimientos, ella sería la primera en apoyarlos, y estaba segura que su hermano sería el segundo.

Para las ocho de la noche, Sif decidió que, si su amiga no iba a buscarla, ella la buscaría. Su turno de vigilancia en el lado oeste de la ciudad había terminado. Montó a su yegua y cabalgó hasta el palacio real. Media hora después, ya estaba caminando por el pasillo que daba a los aposentos de los príncipes. Antes de entrar a los de Loki, fijó la mirada en las puertas rojas y doradas que estaban al frente y soltando un suspiro, entró por la puerta verde y plateada. Cruzó la estancia y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

—¿Loki? ¿Estás ahí? —tocó un par de veces más antes de escuchar un suave:

—Adelante.

Cuando Sif abrió la puerta encontró la alcoba completamente a oscuras a excepción de la suave luz de la luna llena que entraba por la única ventana abierta. Ahí se encontraba Loki, en el asiento de ventana, rodeando sus piernas con un brazo y con una copa de vino en su mano libre, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y la mirada fija en el exterior.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué haces?

—Celebrando —recibió como respuesta, aunque por su tono de voz más parecía que estuviera en un funeral que en una celebración.

—¿Y qué celebras? —preguntó sentándose frente a la princesa.

—Mi coronación.

Sif estuvo tentada a reírse, creyendo su respuesta como una más de sus bromas, pero algo en su tono de voz le dijo que no lo era, y que no estaba nada feliz con ello.

—¿Es en serio?

—Si.

—¿Pero… cómo? ¿Por qué…

—¿Que por qué fui coronada yo en lugar de mi hermano? —preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

Sif se pudo dar cuenta de que eso era algo que no le gustaba, pero que debía hacer. No respondió, solo asintió.

—Padre ha caído en el sueño de Odín, y yo, como la única sucesora en el reino, tuvo que ocupar su lugar.

—Pero… ¿y Thor?

—Padre dijo que está seguro de que Thor volverá como el rey que Asgard necesita, pero mientras eso pasa yo estaré cuidando de su reino. Mañana se hará el anuncio.

Sif guardó silencio por unos segundos, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras Loki tomaba un sorbo de vino y dejaba la copa sobre el marco de la ventana.

—Y tú… como nueva reina, ¿no puedes traer a Thor de vuelta?

Loki despegó la mirada de la copa de vino y la fijó en los ojos azules de su amiga.

—Sabes que no puedo, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Thor tiene que deshacerse de su egoísmo, su superioridad y tener un poco más de humildad. No puede lanzarse a la situación sin antes haberla analizado —su voz tenía un tono de cansancio, volvió a posar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas—. Piensa en ello, si Thor hubiese sido proclamado Rey, en estos momentos Asgard estaría en otra guerra contra Jötunheim, soldados Aesir y Jötun muriendo en una guerra sin causa sólo porque el orgullo de mi hermano fue pisoteado al haber interrumpido la celebración de su coronación.

Sif tuvo que darle la razón, quería mucho a su príncipe y amigo, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo enamorada de él, pero eso no la cegaba. Thor era valiente, honrado, heroico y un sinfín de buenas cualidades, pero también era arrogante, pretencioso, orgulloso, y si algo se le metía en la cabeza no entendía razones.

—Sif —se escuchó la voz titubeante de Loki, como nunca la había escuchado, pero no lograba identificar qué era lo diferente—, ¿soy tu mejor amiga?

—Tomando en cuenta que el resto de las mujeres que conozco sólo hablan sobre vestimenta, maquillaje y hombres, sí, supongo que lo eres.

Su respuesta provocó una risita en la otra pelinegra, aunque, por alguna razón sonaba sin humor.

—Ya, lo pregunto seriamente, por sobre todas las personas, incluyendo a mi hermano y los Tres Guerreros, ¿soy tu mejor amiga?

Sif se dio cuenta de que algo más le pasaba a su amiga, algo a parte de su coronación y el exilio de Thor, y que necesitaba de una respuesta sincera y directa.

—Sí —su voz sin ningún tipo de vacilación, aunque de todos modos no obtuvo la atención de Loki.

—¿Incluso si no fuera tu princesa?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de decir que mi amistad se debe al interés? —su voz empezó a elevarse igual que su enfado. Esta vez Loki sí fijó su mirada en la suya.

—No, me entendiste mal, no lo dije con esa intención. Lo que quería decir es que si seguiría siendo tu amiga si fuera diferente.

—¿Diferente? —preguntó confundida— ¿Qué sería diferente?

Loki soltó un suspiro antes de responder:

—¿Seguiría siendo tu amiga si fuera una Vanir? ¿O si fuera una mortal? ¿Y qué si fuera una elfa de luz?

Sif parpadeó confundida y al cabo de unos segundos respondió:

—Supongo que, si fueras alguna de ellas y se haya dado el caso de conocernos, supongo que sí, seguiría siendo tu amiga.

—¿Y si fuera una elfa oscura? ¿O una Jötun?

—¿Loki? ¿Qué…

—Sólo responde, por favor.

Sif suspiró, un tanto frustrada, frunció un poco el ceño y pensó acerca de ello.

—Supongo que, si nos hemos dado el tiempo para conocernos, e independientemente de que seas una elfa oscura o de luz, una Vanir, una mortal o incluso una Jötun, si sigues siendo, ya sabes, _tú_ , sí, sería tu amiga.

Loki la miró por algunos segundos, tratando de confirmar la veracidad de su declaración.

—¿Estás segura de tus palabras?

—Sí —afirmó con rotundidad.

Loki suspiró, volvió a tomar la copa de vino y la extendió un poco a Sif. Ella frunció el ceño un poco y cuando estaba a punto de levantar la mano para tomarla, la copa empezó a congelarse poco a poco, seguida del líquido carmesí.

—¿Es un nuevo hechizo? ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste? —preguntó, pensando que su amiga había optado por cambiar de tema, aunque seguía sin entender del todo sus preguntas.

—Hace un par de días —su mirada fija en la copa ahora congelada—, y no, no es un nuevo hechizo, es una de mis habilidades naturales.

—¿Naturales?

Loki no hizo caso de su pregunta y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Sif.

—No vayas a sacar tu espada, ¿entendido?

—¿De qué…

No continuó su pregunta pues pudo ver como la piel de su amiga empezó a tornarse azul. Extrañas runas apareciendo sobre los dorsos de sus manos, de sus pies, en el cuello y en la frente, y, por último, los hermosos ojos de aguas verdes se tornaron rojos como ríos de sangre.

Sif soltó un jadeo involuntario, observando a la que ha sido su amiga, su mejor amiga desde siempre. Desde que se conocieron en las clases de comportamiento y buenos modales para señoritas de la institutriz Kineta, cuando ella tenía trescientos doce años y Loki doscientos cincuenta, y la recordó como a esa pequeña niña que, a pesar de tener una mirada altiva y una pose petulante, sus manos temblaban ante lo desconocido. O cuando, Loki, a pesar de haber más niñas de su edad, la había elegido a ella como amiga y la invitó al palacio, a pasar sus tardes juntas, incluso le invitó a su biblioteca, el lugar más preciado para la joven princesa. A su lado, Sif había aprendido mucho, y juntas, gracias a la manera de pensar que les dio el conocimiento, decidieron que la vida de una doncella, frágil y delicada, a la espera de un esposo que las cuide y proteja, no era lo suyo.

Gracias a Loki también pudo descubrir que algo de magia había en ella, no podía hacer tantas cosas como su amiga, pero Loki le había enseñado a crear armas durante la batalla, no podía crear nada más grande que un cuchillo, pero definitivamente una habilidad, y una ventaja muy útil en la guerra.

Días de lectura, días de entrenamiento, días de clases, días de paseos, todos ellos especiales, todos ellos muy preciados por Sif, y ninguno cambiaba su significado por el hecho de que la piel de su amiga fuera diferente, o el color de sus ojos, o su lugar de origen.

Loki era su amiga, nada más, no una Aesir, Jötun o Vanir; su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Después de lo que pareció una década, susurró:

—¿Entonces eres adoptada?

Loki frunció el ceño, pero se notaba divertida por su respuesta. Asintió.

—¡Entonces puedes casarte con Thor!

Loki soltó una carcajada y se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, soltando la copa congelada que rodó hasta caer al suelo y hacerse pedazos.

Por un momento, la imagen del brazo de su amigo Volggstag quemado por el toque del Jötun se le cruzó por la mente, pero no dudó en abrir los brazos y recibir a su amiga que aún se agitaba por las carcajadas. Sólo hasta que sintió lágrimas cálidas en su cuello, fue cuando se dio cuenta que, en algún momento, la risa había cambiado a llanto.

Sif estrechó a la princesa entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y soltando palabras de consuelo. Ella podía entender perfectamente lo que significaba para su amiga el que no la hubiera rechazado, y esas lágrimas probablemente habían sido contenidas por mucho tiempo.

—Eres más cálida de lo que creí —soltó cuando los sollozos de Loki se detuvieron—. Por un momento creí que se me caería un brazo o algo, debido a tu temperatura.

Loki soltó una risita y se separó de los brazos de Sif, dejándola ver su blanca piel y sus ojos verdes de nuevo.

—Ya no estoy azul tonta —decía mientras se tallaba los ojos—. Aunque he practicado, aún no controlo la bajísima temperatura de mi apariencia Jötun.

—Mmm… ¿no me estarás engañando? —preguntó en tono de broma— mira que no eres alta, ni muy fuerte… —ante esto último recibió un golpe en uno de sus brazos, lo que la hizo reír—. No, ya en serio, ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo Padre de Todo antes de caer en el sueño de Odín?

Loki suspiró antes de hablar.

—Lo descubrí en nuestra emocionante expedición a Jötunheim —dijo con sarcasmo, lo que hizo suspirar a Sif pues significaba que su amiga ya se encontraba un poco mejor.

—¿Cómo?

—Uno de ellos me tomó del brazo, estaba preparada para sentir el dolor por congelamiento, pero no fue nada más que una ligera brisa para mí — y así siguió contando hasta la escena de ella y su padre en el Salón de Trofeos, incluyendo lo que Odín le había dicho sobre las circunstancias de su "adopción".

—Pero en serio, ¿por qué eres así de pequeña?, ni siquiera alcanzas mi altura.

—Trataré de tomar eso como un cumplido —arqueó una ceja—. He estado leyendo…

—Como siempre… —masculló.

—Cierra la boca o no te diré nada —amenazó, pero Sif podía notar el brillo en sus ojos y el alivio en su tono divertido, Sif sólo sonrió—. He estado leyendo y he descubierto que tienen varias… categorías, se podría decir —comenzó a explicar—. Están los _Aðalsmanna_ , que vienen siendo los nobles, incluyendo a la realeza; los _Viska_ , que son todos aquellos que se dedican a estudiar y guardar información, algo así como eruditos, aunque los sanadores se incluyen en ellos; también están _Ræktendur_ , que son los que crían a las nuevas generaciones; y están los _Hernum_ , que son todos aquellos que eligen la vida de soldados.

—¿Y tú en cuál de esas te clasificas? —preguntó pensativa—. Podrías ser esos de los de la información o un soldado.

—Puede ser… aunque si se clasifica por nacimiento sería otro —Sif no entendió a qué se refería, pero dejó que continuara—. De todas formas, hay otra categoría, llamada _Galdramaður_ , esa raza es muy especial y protegida por los Jötnar, ya que tienen grandes habilidades y son muy escasos, si acaso nacen uno en un millón. Ellos son lo que podríamos denominar los hechiceros.

—Oh, así que eres uno de esos.

— _Galdramaður —_ dijo con cierto fastidio, Sif sabía que era debido a no recordar una palabra que acababa de mencionar—. Sí, uno de esos.

—Pero, si son protegidos, ¿por qué no te protegieron a ti?

—No había manera de saberlo, un _Galdramaður_ no es identificado como tal hasta su primer brote de magia. Y sobre mi estatura, en los libros no había nada acerca de gigantes…, bueno… pues gigantes no tan gigantes, así que lo más probable es que se deshagan de ellos, tal vez sean símbolo de enfermedad y debilidad y para mi padre biológico eso sería lo más humillante frente a todo su pueblo.

—¿Su pueblo? ¿A caso sabes la identidad de tu verdadero padre?

Loki soltó un bufido y con un par de dedos se frotó su frente.

—Las runas en la frente de un Jötun se muestran con orgullo pues ellas dicen su ascendencia y linaje. Tal vez no conozca todas las que existan en Jötunheim, pero la que yo tengo fue la primera que me aprendí —las dos se miraron fijamente, una con ansiedad y la otra analizándola—. Mi runa dice que soy la tercera descendiente del Rey de Jötunheim, Laufey.

—Oh por todos los malditos infiernos, ¿Laufey? ¿Estás segura? —Loki asintió— ¡Maldición! Y yo apenas te iba a decir que el tipo de _elegancia_ y la presunción que tu exudas se puede aprender, no que sólo viene de la sangre real.

Loki soltó una carcajada y Sif sonrió al ver a su amiga de mucho mejor ánimo que cuando había llegado. Cuando la princesa se calmó, volvió a mirar a su amiga con agradecimiento.

—Creo que elegí bien aquel primer día en las clases de etiqueta de la señora Kineta.

Sif amplió su sonrisa. Sus ojos empezando a brillar por las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién más podría aguantar tu sarcasmo, tus bromas, y tus berrinches cuando alguien se acaba la tarta de chocolate y frutos rojos en los banquetes? — respondió con un tono de falsa suficiencia.

Loki lanzó la tercera carcajada de la noche, algo que le había hecho falta en esos cinco días que no la había visto. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a brillar como antes de que toda esa pesadilla empezara y el buen humor era algo que definitivamente le iba a hacer falta en los próximos días, y en los que faltaran para que Thor regresara.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Ok, sé que debo muchas explicaciones pero... bueno, básicamente me quedé un poco decepcionada por la poca reacción que había recibido el fic, pero creo que una vez que lo empiezo debo terminarlo. Además, me di cuenta que el fandom de Thor ha estado muy abandonado, así que, el hecho de que mi fic no "triunfe" es más que entendible.**

 **Continuaré hasta el final, tendré que seguir escribiendo desde donde me quedé (más a menos a la mitad de Avengers) lo que me hace preguntarles si les gustaría un Fem!Tony para el próximo Stony, o si lo dejo como está.**

 **Bien, nos leemos luego.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 30/06/2016**


	8. Planes en proceso

**Loki, un destino diferente.**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 8

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Planes en proceso_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

El banquete que se supone debería ser una celebración, se encontraba muy silencioso. Algunos murmullos se escuchaban aquí y allá, pero no había gente festejando o relatando historias de batallas pasadas.

No es que no estuvieran felices de que su princesa Loki —ahora reina— haya sido coronada, era sólo que la noticia de Padre de Todo cayendo en el sueño de Odín, aunado al exilio de Thor, era muy triste para muchos.

De pronto, Volggstag se levantó y bramó:

—Esto es algo estúpido, Padre de Todo estaría avergonzado de nosotros si el banquete de celebración para su hija se convierte en un funeral —todos lo miraron atentamente, levantó su tarro de hidromiel—. ¡Por Loki, que ha sido una maravillosa princesa y será una Reina aún mejor!

Sif fue la primera en levantarse, seguida de todos los demás presentes y ovacionar:

—¡Por nuestra Reina Loki!

Todos bebieron de un sólo tirón todo el líquido de sus vasos, algunos arrojaron el recipiente y exclamaron un estruendoso: " _¡Otra!"_. Loki sonrió, bebió de su propio tarro y observó cómo, poco a poco, su festejo se convirtió en eso precisamente. Sus amigos, los miembros del consejo y muchos de los nobles empezaron a crear sus propios grupos, para beber, comer y contar historias entre ellos.

Sif se acercó a su amiga y le ofreció un nuevo tarro con hidromiel.

—Mi Reina —hizo una venia, cualquiera pensaría que lo hacía seriamente, pero ambas sabían que era una broma.

—Cierra la boca —revoleó los ojos, pero aun así le sonrió, aceptó el tarro y esperó a que se sentara a su lado y hablara.

—Esta mañana he ido con mi hermano y he preguntado por Thor —tomó un sorbo de hidromiel, Loki esperó a que continuara—. Parece que sigue actuando como un idiota a pesar de llevar una semana ahí.

—Si, bueno, no me sorprende, siempre ha sido un idiota.

Sif rio, pero en seguida se puso seria.

—Parece ser —titubeó—, que Thor espera que vayas por él.

Loki se giró a su amiga y la miró un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Es lo que Himedall escuchó. Thor está completamente seguro de que en cualquier momento estarás presentándote en Midgar para traerlo de regreso, que él esperará, incluso si son años.

Loki suspiró, por un lado, se sentía feliz de que su hermano confiara tanto en ella, pero por otro, no es lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Ahora con todo lo que se le había venido encima no tendría tiempo para estar al pendiente de Thor a cada instante. Ella tenía que concentrarse en sus obligaciones como reina y Thor tenía que entender que este era un obstáculo que él tendría que superar solo.

Sif observó a su amiga y pudo ver como ésta empezaba a pensar, analizar posibilidades, medios, opciones para poder ayudar a Thor sin necesidad de participar demasiado. Prácticamente podía ver cómo un plan se formaba en esa mente tan basta de su amiga. Cuando Loki se levantó y anunció que se retiraba de la celebración, todos volvieron a ovacionarla y continuaron con sus pláticas.

Sif alcanzó a su amiga en la puerta del gran salón y después de girar en algunos pasillos se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que Thor espera que haga.

—¿Irás por él?

—No, lo ayudaré, pero a mi manera —dicho esto y con un movimiento de su mano la ropa de gala de su amiga cambió, no tenía ni un solo adorno, todo de color negro y una capa con capucha que la cubría casi por completo.

—¿Qué harás?

—Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? —su tono de voz sonaba herido.

—Porque sé exactamente lo que me dirás —salieron por una de las puertas a los jardines y caminó en dirección a las caballerizas. Sif la miró de forma interrogante—. Que es un plan estúpido y que no me dejarás hacerlo.

—Pues entonces debe serlo.

Loki se detuvo frente al cubículo de su yegua Choklad y la preparó.

—Tal vez, pero tengo la esperanza de que al final todo se arreglará —ya fuera de las caballerizas, Loki montó a Choklad y se ajustó la capucha—. No me sigas, Sif.

Loki arreó a la yegua y salió del palacio, evadiendo las calles principales —que es dónde más gante festejaba su coronación—. En pocos minutos ya cabalgaba sobre el puente multicolor y al llegar al final desmontó con agilidad y elegancia.

—Mi Reina —la saludó Himedall—, la vi venir hacia mí.

—Hola Himedall —lo saludó mientras se quitaba la capucha—, creo que debes hacerte una idea de por qué vengo a ti, y el por qué no te llamé.

El Guardián asintió.

—¿Qué desea que haga?

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Thor podría considerarse afortunado. Cuando había aterrizado en las tierras de los midgardianos, solo, sin armas y sin ningún conocimiento acerca del lugar en donde fue exiliado, no sabía cómo rayos iba a sobrevivir en el lugar. Pero ¡hey!, él era Thor, Dios del Trueno, hijo de Odín y heredero al trono del Asgard. O bueno, antes lo era. ¡No! Thor estaba completamente seguro de que aún lo era, es decir, es él, su padre no podía dejarlo en ese lugar por más de un par de días.

Pero se había equivocado. El par de días que Thor había considerado el máximo de lo que su padre mantendría su castigo habían pasado, y de no ser por Jane Foster —la chica que lo golpeó con ese extraño vehículo al instante de poner un pie en Midgar— los habría pasado en la intemperie y sin comida. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Thor hubiera entrado a cualquier establecimiento o casa y hubiera gritado:

—Mi nombre es Thor, príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Odín, Padre de Todo y solicito una habitación y comida.

Aunque claro, no estaría solicitando, más bien exigiendo. Pero gracias a su gran suerte, no hubo necesidad de llegar a tales extremos.

Jane era una chica muy dulce, amable e inteligente. Cuando la muchacha le explicaba algo complejo acerca de su mundo, Thor no podía dejar de recordar las tantas veces que Loki hacía lo mismo tratando de explicarle algo sobre su magia o hechizos. A veces, y sin darse cuenta, se perdía en sus recuerdos de Loki mientras la chica aún trataba de explicarle algo.

Extrañaba tanto a Loki.

Después de que la paz en los nueve mundos se había consolidado, Thor no había pasado más de un día separado de Loki y ahora llevaba casi diez en Midgar. Ansiaba verla, abrazarla, besarla, aunque claro, no de la manera que quería, nunca de la manera que quería realmente.

Thor confiaba en que, si su padre no levantaba el exilio, Loki trataría de interceder por él, y si sus palabras no lograban convencerlo, ella iría hasta Midgar por él, ya sea para llevárselo de vuelta o para acompañarlo en su destierro hasta que su padre recapacitara. Pero por el momento, agradecía a esos extraños midgardianos que le han proporcionado un techo y alimento. Thor trató de retribuírselos, pero sus habilidades se limitaban a el uso de la espada y la cabalgata, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Por eso cuando esos hombres, enfundados en trajes negros llegaron y saquearon el hogar de su anfitriona cuando ellos no estaban, encontró algo en lo que podía ayudar.

Al caer la noche, llegó hasta el lugar donde esos extraños habían instalado su campamento en medio del desierto, estaba plagado de soldados, vehículos sobre una variedad diferente de ruedas, y en el centro de todo, una tienda de campaña como nunca había visto. En el modo más sigiloso que pudo, penetró el área cercada y uno por uno dejaba fuera de combate a los agentes que se topaba en su camino. Llegó a una estructura metálica, cubierta por una capa de plástico que no te dejaba ver nada a parte de siluetas, y que rompió con sus manos sin ningún problema.

Al entrar, se topó con más soldados que trataron de detenerlo mientras una alarma se activaba, atrayendo a más y más soldados. Cuando pudo deshacerse de la media docena de agentes que le interceptaron al entrar, caminó por un pasillo vacío que le hizo sentirse de una manera familiar.

Empezó a llover y a cada paso que daba un trueno interrumpía el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer en el techo de esa extraña tienda de campaña. Cuando faltaba un par de metros para salir del pasillo, pudo ver al final la razón de ese familiar sentimiento en su pecho.

Ahí, en el centro del lugar, sobre un montículo de tierra y piedras, se encontraba Mjölnir. Thor sonrió, al tener de vuelta Mjölnir estaba un paso más cerca de regresar a casa. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué cuando lo llamó en los pasados días no había acudido a su lado.

Pero cuando ya estaba por salir, un hombre muy grande y musculoso se cruzó en su camino. Thor sonrió y aceptó el reto. Fue más difícil vencer a ese sujeto que a las decenas de soldados anteriores, pero aun así lo derrotó y llegó hasta el martillo, pero cuando trató de levantarlo no pudo hacerlo. Trató y trató, pero el martillo no se separó de la roca. Le pesaba mucho, cuando antes era como cargar una pluma.

Y entonces la realidad de su situación lo golpeó.

Era un príncipe exiliado, ya no tenía derecho al trono, ya no era necesario en Asgard. Con su actitud había tirado a la basura siglos de estudio y entrenamiento para convertirse en Rey. Era un mortal más, sin sus habilidades y sin sangre real que presumir.

Un grito, desde lo más profundo de su ser y tormento, brotó de su garganta mientras caía de rodillas y elevaba la mirada al cielo, siendo observado por dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y unos dorados, desde millones de años luz en el universo.

—Es el momento —dijo en voz alta la dueña del par de ojos verdes y el dueño de los dorados la escuchó, a pesar de estar en lugares diferentes.

Thor fue apresado por los sujetos vestidos de manera extraña, fue confinado en un cuarto con espejos como paredes y un tipo comenzó a cuestionarlo. Pero Thor no estaba de humor para dar respuestas, no estaba de humor para nada. Se sentía tan solo. Necesitaba tanto a Loki.

El hombre, que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, por fin se fue, después de que un aparato extraño en su bolsillo produjera un sonido como el de una campanilla. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, una figura se materializó frente a Thor. Era una mujer, vestida de manera similar a los midgardianos, con una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo desde la cintura hasta unos cuantos centímetros sobre la rodilla, una bufanda color verde botella rodeando su delgado cuello, zapatos negros con tacón de aguja y un abrigo negro y largo hasta las rodillas.

Al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con unos maravillosos ojos verdes demasiado conocidos, una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Loki —exhaló con un suspiro, se levantó y dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero Loki levantó una mano enguantada para detenerlo.

—Me harás desaparecer.

Thor no entendió del todo, pero comprendió que no era la verdadera Loki, sino una de sus ilusiones.

—¿Has venido por mí?

Loki le envió una mirada de desconsuelo y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Thor, no puedo regresarte a Asgard.

—Por favor Loki, estoy seguro que si tú hablas con padre revocará la orden de exilio.

Loki volvió a negar, se envolvió la cintura con los brazos y en su mirada se reflejó el dolor.

—No puedo Thor…

—Pero…

—Padre está muerto.

Thor cerró la boca en un rápido movimiento provocando que sus dientes chocaran y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas que alcanzó a contener.

—¿Qué…?

—Tu exilio y la inminente guerra contra Jötunheim a causa de nuestra irresponsable expedición fueron demasiado para él —Thor volvió a sentarse en la silla donde lo había encontrado—. Ahora el peso del trono ha caído sobre mis hombros.

—¿Tú no podrías…? —preguntó unos segundos después.

Loki negó con la cabeza antes de responder:

—El tratado de paz con Jötunheim tiene como una de las clausulas mantener tu exilio.

—Pero…

—Madre también ha dado su consentimiento.

Y con eso Thor ya no tuvo más que decir. Dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado. Loki se acercó, se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él y esperó a que levantara un poco el rostro. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Loki le sonrió.

—Te extrañaré, hermano.

—Y yo a ti —levantó su mano hasta su rostro y cuando sus nudillos tocaron la mejilla de Loki, su figura comenzó a desaparecer.

Thor apoyó los codos en sus piernas y la cabeza en las manos. Cuando el hombre regresó, no volvió a dirigirle ni la mirada hasta que su amigo Selvig lo ayudó a salir de ahí.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Loki abrió los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que retuvo con mucho esfuerzo; si no había llorado por el exilio de Thor, ahora tampoco lo haría, ¡pero es que le había dolido tanto el mentirle así!

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces. Cuando se calmó, se levantó del suelo de la biblioteca y se arregló la ropa. Al salir, un par de guardias la escoltaron de regreso a _Glaðsheimr_ , el salón real en donde escuchaba las novedades del reino y las solicitudes de los ciudadanos de boca de los doce _Diar_ —los jueces del consejo—.

Los tratados con Jötunheim ya habían sido arreglados —y no era necesario el exilio de Thor, pero el mentirle sobre eso era un punto importante en su plan para traerlo de regreso a casa—, en cuanto al reino, todo estaba como siempre, algunas disputas entre vecinos, nobles queriendo obtener un poco más de impuestos, nacimientos, unos cuantos fallecimientos, etc.

A su lado estaba la Diosa de la Guerra, Sif, y del otro lado el General de Defensa, Fandral —que a pesar de ser un mujeriego y un poco parrandero, llegó al grado más alto en el ejército—.

Cuando el consejero terminó de leer una petición de Andhrimnir, solicitando un par más de ayudantes para la cocina, un soldado irrumpió en el lugar y exclamó:

—¡Un ataque, mi Reina! —llegó hasta el final de las escaleras que lo separaban de Loki y se hincó sobre una rodilla.

—¿Cuándo? —Loki se levantó de un salto del pequeño trono de la sala —¿En dónde?

—Hace un cuarto de hora, en _Iðavöllr_ , salieron del lago que hay en un costado.

Loki empezó a bajar los escalones.

—¿Quiénes fueron?

El soldado agachó la mirada hasta posarla en las baldosas.

—Elfos, mi Reina.

Loki se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó.

—¿Oscuros?

—Elfos de Luz, mi señora.

Algo no andaba bien. Los elfos de Luz no eran gente de batalla, ellos incitaban a la paz, veneraban cosas como la vida, la naturaleza.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Apenas un equipo de cinco.

Muy pocos, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Atacar a las ovejas de las granjas aledañas?

—Hugin —llamó al cuervo que estaba en el lado derecho del respaldo del trono, el cual voló hasta posarse en la mano que le tendió—, ve con Himedall, que revise cada rincón de Asgard en busca de más Elfos, tráeme la respuesta cuando termine —el cuervo graznó en respuesta y salió volando del salón, luego, Loki se dirigió una vez más al soldado—. ¿Quedó alguno vivo?

—Todos, tres de ellos ilesos, y los otros dos heridos, aunque no de gravedad.

—Bien, llévame ante ellos —ordenó, el soldado se levantó de inmediato y después de hacer una reverencia la empezó a guiar, con Sif y Fandral a su lado.

Los Elfos ya estaban prisioneros en los calabozos, Loki se detuvo frente a la celda, observando detenidamente a cada uno de ellos. Lo primero que notó fue que no estaban vestidos para la batalla. Vestían unas hermosas túnicas que Loki muy bien pudo utilizar para un paseo por la ciudad, o que su madre usaría para arreglar su jardín personal. Algunos aún tenían ramilletes y florecillas sobre su cabello, el de algunos, trenzado, y el de otros, suelto cayendo en caireles por su espalda.

Una hermosa elfa estaba sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared del fondo, su brazo sangraba de un corte no muy profundo en su hombro, y sus pies descalzos estaban llenos de suciedad y sangre seca.

Ellos no podían haber preparado un ataque, no con esos atuendos.

Lo siguiente que notó —cuando todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella— fueron sus ojos. Loki sabía que todos los elfos, o al menos la mayoría, tenían los ojos claros; pero no así, no de ese tono y no tan… vacíos.

Sus ojos no eran más que dos pozos sin fondo del color azul más triste que pudiera existir. Se veían como unas hermosas gemas, pero frías y sin vida. Había algo ahí que no encajaba.

—¿Quién los envió? —no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Cuál era su misión? —una vez más sin respuesta, los cinco pares de ojos fijos en ella.

Loki volvió a analizarlos, y se volvió a sus soldados.

—¿Tenían armas?

—Espadas, mi señora.

Loki frunció el ceño. No era normal que los elfos usaran espadas, un arco o una alabarda no le hubieran extrañado, pero, ¿espadas?

—¿Y las blandían con maestría?

El soldado parpadeó, confuso.

—No entiendo, mi señora.

—¿Fue difícil derrotarlos? ¿Eran buenos espadachines?

—En realidad, no. Los vencimos en pocos minutos.

Loki volvió a fijar la mirada en los cinco elfos, en ése momento regresó Hugin, quien le informó que Himedall no encontró más elfos en tierras Asgardianas y que en Alfheim todo se veía como cualquier otro día.

Loki analizó la información y después de un par de minutos ordenó:

—Abran la celda.

—Loki, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le habló Sif.

— Sé lo que hago. Ábranla —volvió a ordenar—, no se preocupen, ya no están armados y Sif me acompañará.

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros y unos segundos después, el campo de fuerza desaparecía.

En cuanto Loki puso un pie dentro de la celda, uno de los elfos se arrojó a ella, pero Loki pudo detenerlo con facilidad mientras Sif y Fandral se colocaban frente a los otros cuatro. Loki inmovilizó al elfo tumbándolo en el suelo, con uno de sus brazos doblado por su espalda en un agarre que Loki apretaba de forma dolorosa cada vez que trataba de liberarse.

—¿Quién te envió? —repitió, el elfo la miraba sin emociones en sus ojos.

Esos ojos la inquietaban, esa mirada era lo que le gritaba que había algo más en ese asunto. Llevó su mano libre hasta la frente del elfo y pudo sentir una magia extraña rodeando su mente.

Loki jadeó al comprenderlo. Giró al elfo, tomó sus muñecas y las llevó sobre su cabeza, atrapándolas en unos grilletes que su magia invocó. Con sus manos libres, las llevó a las sienes del elfo y con su magia palpó su mente y la magia que la rodeaba. Cerró sus ojos buscando concentración y se desconectó por completo de su alrededor. La magia la cubría por completo, pero el cerebro no era el origen. Con sus manos palpó la frente, sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello lacio y rubio del elfo, palpando hasta llegar a la nuca, luego pasando por el cuello y sobre el pecho hasta llegar a su corazón.

No conocía ningún hechizo que le ayudara, así que lo único que podía hacer era sondear la magia extraña, tratando de hacerla ceder.

Su magia poco a poco envolvió el corazón del elfo, erradicando a la otra y Loki continuó hasta que la magia desapareció por completo, tanto en el corazón como en la mente del elfo, para después retraer la suya. Sólo entonces, Loki suspiró y se relajó un poco. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos celestes, tan vivos como el cielo despejado en un día de verano.

—Mi Reina —habló el elfo con una voz grave y varonil—, le ofrezco la más sincera disculpa en mi nombre y el de mis hermanos, y ruego por su perdón.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, Elfo? —Loki preguntó en el tono más serio que pudo.

—Celonnen, mi señora.

—¿Tu pueblo fue el que te ordenó atacarnos?

—No, una figura encapuchada nos emboscó a cada uno y nos hechizó.

—No notaste nada que pudiera delatarlo.

—Nada en su persona, pero tenía una extraña lanza con una joya que emanaba luz, con ella fue que nos controló.

Loki permaneció en silencio, guardando la información y tratando de saber si podía descubrir la identidad del sospechoso.

—Loki.

Loki volteó a ver a Sif, quien era la que la había llamado.

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez sea mejor que pienses y analices la información una vez que te levantes —Loki frunció el ceño—. Creo que al señor Celonnen le gustaría ponerse de pie.

Loki bajó la mirada y con vergüenza, se percató de que, en su momento de concentración, se había sentado sobre el estómago del elfo. Se levantó de un salto y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció los grilletes.

—Ya quedó, tal vez lo mejor sea que levante el hechizo de sus compañeros —con las mejillas aún calientes, se giró y caminó hasta donde el resto de los elfos se encontraban.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Bueno, ya había dicho que no la iba a dejar, pero trataré de que las actualizaciones poco a poco se vayan regularizando, al menos de un capítulo cada dos semanas.**

 **¿Alguien tiene idea de a qué se enfrentará Loki? Me gusta escuchar las teorías de los lectores, me hace saber si mi historia es predecible, así que, me gustaría que me plantearan sus ideas.**

 **En el capítulo anterior olvidé explicar algunas cosas, las pondré ahora:**

 **Las "clasificaciones" de los Jötnar yo me las inventé, traduje las palabras que quería como las clasificaciones al islandés, ya que es el idioma que se parece al noruego antiguo, o a ese en el que todos los nombres de la mitología nórdica están escritos —al menos en la escritura—**.

 ** _Aðalsmanna_** _: Nobleza.  
_ ** _Viska_** _: Sabiduría.  
_ ** _Ræktendur_** _: Criadores.  
_ ** _Hernum_** _: Ejército.  
_ ** _Galdramaður_** _: Hechicero._

 **Y bueno, las de este capítulo son estas:**

 _ **Choklad** : _Chocolate (este es en sueco pues me gustaba más).

 _ **Glaðsheimr** : _este es, como dice en el fic, un salón real que Odín utiliza para los asuntos a tratarse con el consejo. Según las canciones, se encuentra fuera del Valaskjálf, pero yo decidí incluirlo en el palacio.  
 _ **General de Defensa**_ : utilicé como base la clasificación de las posiciones de los soldados en el ejército mexicano; según este, el puesto más alto es el de Secretario de Defensa, pero decidí dejarlo como General, para que sonara como un verdadero soldado.  
 _ **Andhrimnir**_ : es el dios de las cocinas(¿), bueno, según Wikipedia es el chef de los Aesir.  
 _ **Iðavöllr**_ : según la mitología, es el lugar, o la tierra, donde Asgard está construido, aquí yo lo pongo como un lugar sagrado, una zona donde se erigen los templos.  
 _ **Hugin**_ : es uno de los cuervos de Odín —el otro es Munin—, ellos "pasean" por Asgard y al regresar le cuentan todo lo que vieron a Odín, en este caso a Loki que es la Reina actual.  
 _ **Celonnen**_ : significa nacido en el río en sindarín, que es el idioma élfico —según Tolkien—.

 **Gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 02/08/2016**


	9. Ataques

**.**

 **Loki, un destino diferente.**

Por: Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ Ataques ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó Sif al verla tan pensativa.

—No qué, sino quién —corrigió mientras daba otra vuelta frente al trono.

Se la había pasado de esa manera, caminando de un lado a otro frente al trono desde que los elfos habían sido escoltados a las que serían sus habitaciones, hasta que se comprobara que habían sido forzados y hechizados para que orquestaran el ataque.

A Loki no le había parecido correcto, pues ella había sentido esa magia que controlaba sus mentes, pero también comprendía el por qué los _Diar_ habían exigido que los elfos permanecieran encarcelados. Incluso Sif y Fandral habían estado de acuerdo con la opinión de los jueces del concejo. Lo único que Loki había podido lograr, fue que estos permanecieran confinados en una de las habitaciones, con guardias en las puertas y la vigilancia constante de Himedall sobre ellos.

Desde el momento en que las puertas del Salón del Trono se cerraron dejando fuera a todos los _Diar_ , soldados y elfos, Loki había permanecido en un constante vaivén de lado a lado a lo ancho del podio del trono, con Sif y Fandral observándola murmurar, con la mirada perdida y frotándose la frente en señal de que no alcanzaba a comprender y desentrañar todo ese asunto.

—Y no sólo con los elfos —continuó—, creo que, quién los trajo, fue la misma persona que dejó entrar a los Gigantes de Hielo el día de la coronación de Thor.

Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos, pero al parecer no lo creían imposible. Loki detuvo su andar y se dejó caer en el trono con la figura de una persona en su mente.

—Sé de unos cuántos portales que conectan a los nueve mundos, los cuales pudieron usar para entrar —confesó en un susurro, eso era algo que nadie más sabía.

—¿Sospechas de alguien que sepa de la existencia de estos mundos? —preguntó su amiga.

Loki apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del trono y el codo en el brazo del mismo, todavía frotándose la frente, pero esta vez era porque un dolor de cabeza se le estaba empezando a formar.

—Sólo conozco a una persona que sabe de la existencia de esos portales, la misma que me los enseñó —sus amigos la observaron detenidamente, esperando a que continuara hablando—. La persona que también me enseñó magia avanzada, la que me ayudó a complementarme en cuerpo y espíritu con mi magia.

Sif soltó un jadeo al darse cuenta de la persona de la que estaba hablando Loki, quien, al escucharla, la miró fijamente como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y se lo confirmara.

—Pero… ella…

—Lo sé —le cortó la Reina—. Lo sé.

Fandral las miraba, esperando a que se explicaran, pero cuando quedó claro que no lo harían preguntó:

—¿Podría alguna de las dos, decirme, de quién rayos están hablando?

Las pelinegras volvieron a intercambiar una mirada antes de que Loki le respondiera, mirándole a los ojos:

—La Jefa de Sanadores.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Desde el momento en el que Loki había tenido su primer brote de magia había tenido tres mentores, o mejor dicho mentoras.

La primera había sido su madre, obviamente. Con ella había aprendido lo esencial, lo básico respecto a la magia y los hechizos. El primero que le había enseñado había sido el de hacer florecer a las flores. Aún recordaba lo maravillada y orgullosa que se sentía de sí misma cuando, de un capullo amarillo, había hecho florecer un hermoso botón de oro.

También le había enseñado uno de sus hechizos más característicos, y que usaba casi siempre para molestar a Thor. Le había enseñado el hechizo para las ilusiones y duplicaciones de imágenes.

— _Te ayudará cuando tengas que evadir o huir, mi niña —_ le había dicho su madre.

Su segunda mentora había sido Amora, una chica que nunca le cayó bien —principalmente porque andaba detrás de su hermano—, pero la aceptó porque era una gran hechicera y ya no había mucho que su madre pudiera enseñarle después de varios siglos de enseñanza.

Con ella aprendió magia ofensiva. Loki era buena en esta clase de magia, pero nunca se había sentido cómoda con ella. Sentía como si cada ataque le quitara un pedazo de ella misma.

Después había llegado la Jefa de Sanadores, que había llegado desde _Máluð Fjöll_ , una de las provincias de Asgard, cuando Loki tenía poco más de setecientos años. Fue ella la que le explicó que la naturaleza de su magia no era destruir, sino crear. Por esa razón era muy buena con los hechizos que le enseñaba su madre, en todos ellos, creaba o ayudaba a la vida y, con los de Amora, que eran para destruir, sentía que se dañaba a sí misma.

Las hermosas flores que hizo florecer; los viejos y secos árboles que había ayudado a que les brotaran hojas después de décadas o siglos de no hacerlo; las tierras que habían sufrido una invasión de Muspelheim, en dónde Gigantes de Fuego marcharon sobre ellas quitándoles toda fertilidad y que ella, con su magia, había ayudado a que la recuperaran. Todo eso, le dijo a Loki que la Sanadora le decía la verdad. Pero no era todo lo que su magia podía hacer, y fue la Sanadora la que se lo develó.

Su magia también era curativa.

Su magia podía sanar; un hueso roto, un corte profundo, hematomas, incluso enfermedades como gripe, infecciones y demás; todo eso era capaz de curar con su magia. Y la Jefa de Sanadores le había enseñado muchos hechizos curativos, a canalizar su magia, a hacer que ésta se volviera poco a poco en energía y vida para la parte afectada.

— _Pero si mi magia es para crear y curar, ¿cómo podré usarla para defenderme en el campo de batalla? —_ le había preguntado Loki a su mentora.

La sanadora había soltado una risita antes de responder:

— _Bueno, para eso haremos una pequeña trampa —_ Loki le había mirado con expectación—. _Es cierto que sólo podemos curar y crear, pero no hay un límite ni restricciones, podemos crear lo que sea._

Loki, no había entendido lo que decía y su mentora, soltando otra risita, se lo había explicado:

— _Loki, querida, podemos crear lo que sea, ya sean árboles, flores, ropas, metales preciosos, no hay límite. Así que, sin restricciones, podríamos crear espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas; cualquier tipo de arma que te pueda ayudar a defenderte_.

Loki había sonreído radiante al comprender, y después de haberlo dominado, le había enseñado cómo hacerlo a Sif.

La Sanadora también le mostró a sentir la magia a su alrededor. La magia de ambas venía del universo, todas ellas, Loki y la sanadora, eran parte del universo y él siempre les apoyaría. Y los portales, creados por la magia del universo, de ese universo que les ayudaba y les permitía a ellas saber cada uno de sus secretos, fueron una más de sus enseñanzas.

Cuando Loki terminó su aprendizaje con la Jefa de Sanadores podía sentir como si fuera un elemento más del universo. Se sentía parte del aire, parte de la tierra, del agua, de la naturaleza misma. Había sido ella, la Sanadora, la que le había ayudado a ser una misma con su magia, su naturaleza y el universo. Le había enseñado tanto, incluso sobre sí misma.

Por eso no podía concebir que su mentora fuera una traidora.

Debía haber alguien más con el conocimiento de la existencia de aquellos portales.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Los tres, Loki, Sif y Fandral, se presentaron en el Área de Sanación en búsqueda de la Jefa de Sanadores. Cuando llegaron, todos los presentes se inclinaron en respeto a su Reina. Eir se acercó hasta ellos y con una inclinación más corta, le habló:

—Mi Reina, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

—Eir, ¿dónde se encuentra la Jefa de Sanadores?

La Ásynja la miró con confusión.

—Disculpe, mi Señora, pero ella pidió algunos días libres pues necesitaba regresar a la provincia dónde nació, para visitar a un familiar enfermo.

Loki inmediatamente se giró para ver a Sif con preocupación.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Fandral.

—Pues, un par de días antes de la coronación del Príncipe —respondió algo afligida al recordar al heredero, pero continuó: —. Lo recuerdo porque dijo que lamentaba no estar presente para ver al Príncipe convertirse en Rey, pero que de verdad la necesitaban en _Máluð Fjöll._

—Supongo que le fue notificado a Padre en su momento —habló Loki, regresando la mirada a la sanadora.

—Así es, mi Reina.

—Bien —Loki miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a unos cuantos pacientes en las camillas, y a los sanadores a su alrededor —. ¿Todo está en orden por aquí?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, por el momento no necesitamos nada, podemos apañárnosla entre todos los sanadores presentes.

—¿Segura? Sé que son muy capaces, todos ustedes son grandes sanadores, los mejores de todo Yggdrasil —dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa de orgullo—. Pero también sé que mi magia podría facilitarles un poco las cosas.

—Oh, no se preocupe, mi Reina, nuestros pacientes ingresados actualmente no tienen nada más grave que un hueso roto, y todos los sanadores estamos conscientes de que los asuntos como Reina le han tenido muy ocupada, y que por esa razón no ha venido al voluntariado, como lo ha hecho cada quince días durante los últimos cuatrocientos años —Loki se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta, de que Eir la estaba molestando con el asunto de su "noble corazón", que siempre trata de ocultar con sus "deberes de princesa".

—Sí, bueno, creo que puedes darte cuenta de que ahora que soy Reina, mis deberes de princesa —remarcó las últimas cuatro palabras, provocando una risita en Eir, Sif, e incluso en Fandral— han quedado en segundo plano, pero por supuesto puedes llamarme cuando me necesiten.

—Por supuesto, mi Reina.

—Bien —continuó, aún un poco sonrojada—, gracias por tu atención, Eir.

—Es un honor, mi Reina —respondió inclinando un poco la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.

Se giraron para salir del área de sanación y una vez fuera, Sif se atrevió a hablar.

—Así que, ¿un par de días antes de la coronación?

Loki sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir Sif, incluso a ella le cruzó el pensamiento en el momento en que escuchó acerca de la ubicación de su antigua mentora, pero, ¡maldición!, era su mentora, era una Asgardiana, ¿por qué habría de traicionarles?

—Loki —su amiga la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Loki se detuvo a mitad de un pasillo vacío, se giró y encaró a sus amigos.

—Lo sé, Sif, por Helheim, lo sé, y lo entiendo. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero, por un lado, mi afecto hacia ella me hace desear y confiar en que no puede ser ella, y por el otro, como Reina no puedo dejar pasar una pista tan fuerte como ésta —Loki se talló el rostro con sus manos, viéndose muy afligida, Sif y Fandral, la miraron con empatía—. ¿Cómo puedo llamarme a mí misma Reina de Asgard, si no puedo confiar ni en mi propia gente?

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Sif le respondiera:

—Sabes que esto no es así. Es cierto eres su Reina, una gran Reina, Loki —dijo al momento que le quitaba las manos del rostro y las mantenía sujetas por las muñecas—. Una Reina gobierna a su pueblo con sabiduría, los apoya, confía en sus fortalezas y siempre espera lo mejor de ellos. Tal y como tú lo haces.

Loki la miró con desconsuelo, viéndose tan vulnerable frente a ellos por primera vez. Fandral se acercó a ellas y le abrazó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Pero también debes entender, que gente mala y deshonesta habrá siempre, en los nueve mundos y fuera de ellos —continuó Fandral—. Lo que tienes que hacer por tu pueblo en esos casos es juzgarlos justamente, confiando en ellos hasta que se demuestre que no son dignos de tu confianza.

Loki miró a sus amigos y mentalmente, le agradeció a las Nornas el haber puesto a tan buenos amigos en su camino. Cerró sus ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente para tratar de calmarse y pensar con la mente fría. Cuando exhaló, abrió sus ojos, en los que se veía una mirada de determinación, cosa que notaron Sif y Fandral, y ordenó:

—Fandral, envía a uno de los Generales con una media docena de hombres a _Máluð Fjöll._ Que busquen a la Jefa de Sanadores y la traigan ante mí.

—Como ordene, mi Reina —le respondió sonriendo y con una ligera inclinación.

Loki suavizó su mirada.

—Gracias —les dijo, y sus dos amigos sabían que no era por la respuesta a su orden.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

La pequeña tropa que había marchado a por su mentora había partido la mañana siguiente. Volggstag iba con ellos, como el General a cargo. Fandral, Sif y ahora Hogun se encontraban a sus lados durante sus estadías en _Glaðsheimr._

Por fortuna nada grave había pasado, ningún otro ataque, ni sospechas de traiciones. Nada más allá de una disputa entre un par de mercaderes acerca de que uno le había quitado su lugar de venta al otro había pasado.

Tampoco estuvo mucho en el salón de la corte. Como Eir había hecho que se acordara sobre el voluntariado, decidió que pasaría un par de horas en el Área de Sanación y al salir, se dirigió con sus amigos a uno de los saloncitos para comer y beber un poco en compañía de ellos.

—¿Han sabido algo de Thor? —preguntó Fandral cuando se habían quedado en silencio por unos minutos.

Sif y Loki compartieron una mirada, antes de que la Diosa de la Guerra respondiera:

—Muy poco, en realidad. Sabemos que unos midgardianos lo están ayudando, le proveen de comida, bebida y un techo donde dormir.

Los varones se quedaron en silencio digiriendo las palabras.

—¿No podrías traerlo de vuelta, Loki? —preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

Ella suspiró profundamente y se hundió un poco más en el sofá donde estaba sentada.

—Creo que deberían saber que, de haber podido, ya lo habría hecho.

Sus tres amigos suspiraron en acuerdo. Ella continuó.

—Esta mañana lo noté diferente. No estaba siendo el mismo idiota egocéntrico de siempre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sif, entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Sí, bueno, lo noté más… —se detuvo para buscar el término correcto— empático —decidió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó esta vez Hogun.

—Sí, verán, saben cómo es, su personalidad. Arrogante, pretencioso, orgulloso, sobre todo testarudo —sus amigos asintieron en acuerdo—. Ahora lo noté más comedido con los mortales que le acogen. Les ayuda, aunque sea una tarea sencilla, o algo que nunca haya hecho, está atento a lo que sea que les falte o pueda ayudarles.

Sus amigos la estaban mirando con duda, cómo si no pudieran creerse lo que estaba diciendo, o como si no estuviera hablando de Thor.

—Esta mañana lo observé, mientras ayudaba a los mortales a preparar el desayuno.

Loki no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver las expresiones de incredulidad de sus amigos. Incluso el serio y para-nada-expresivo Hogun había abierto mucho los ojos y su boca.

—Nos estas mintiendo —dijo Fandral con resolución. Hogun asintió en acuerdo, pero Sif se veía pensativa.

—No lo hago —declaró.

—¿Ese es el resultado de lo que sea que hayas hecho hace un par de días? —preguntó Sif, atrayendo la mirada de los otros tres.

Loki la miró fijamente.

—Eso parece —dijo después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —nuevamente preguntó Fandral, Loki sólo apretó sus labios.

—¿Puedes mostrarnos a Thor? —preguntó Hogun, después de un par de minutos de silencio.

Loki asintió, se irguió, sentada en el sofá, y empezó a conjurar el hechizo que se sabía de memoria, después de haberlo utilizado infinidad de veces en las últimas semanas. Sus amigos se colocaron a sus lados para observar cómodamente el portal.

Nuevamente, la primera escena que apareció fueron las constelaciones cercanas a Midgar, después la tierra, un desierto, una casa con grandes ventanales y finalmente, la azotea de la misma, en donde había dos personas observando las estrellas, las cuales al conectar sus miradas se sonrieron y poco a poco se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que sus labios tocaron los del otro.

Sif soltó un jadeo involuntario —tenía que hacer algo con esa maldita costumbre suya— y se giró para ver a su amiga. Loki estaba totalmente inmóvil, observando a las personas que mostraba el portal.

Fandral también giró a ver a su amiga, con los labios y los puños apretados, incapaz de seguir viendo la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, demasiado preocupado por Loki. Incluso Hogun se acercó un poco más para que Loki pudiera sentir su apoyo y preocupación, a pesar de estar detrás del sofá.

Cuando Thor se separó de la mortal, y se sonrieron apenados el uno al otro, Loki se puso abruptamente de pie, desapareciendo el portal con un simple movimiento de su mano.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo monótonamente, sus amigos no pudieron detectar ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Inmediatamente empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—Loki —la llamó tentativamente Sif. Quería saber si la necesitaba.

—Mañana, Sif.

Y sin decir nada más, salió del salón. Los tres amigos se miraron con impotencia entre ellos, al lugar en dónde había estado el portal y al sofá en donde Loki había estado sentada.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Loki caminó por los pasillos sin ser consciente realmente de ellos. Necesitaba recostarse, abrazar una almohada, dormir. Necesitaba liberar las lágrimas que, en ése momento, la ahogaban en su interior y trataban de abandonar sus ojos. Pero cuando llegó a su habitación, les dio la espalda a las puertas verdes de sus aposentos y abrió las que estaban enfrente.

Una sala espantosamente repleta de rojo para su gusto se presentó ante ella. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras ella se adentraba en la sala de estar y caminaba hasta acercarse a las puertas que llevaban a la habitación, que también, para su disgusto estaba llena de ese brillante color carmesí.

Se acercó hasta la cama y desprendiéndose mágicamente de la túnica y las botas, levantó la fina sábana de seda Vanir color vino y se metió debajo de ella. La cama aún olía a Thor, ese característico olor, combinado de lluvia y tierra que tanto le gustaba, la envolvió. Tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro.

Sólo entonces dejó libre el llanto y los sollozos que había estado conteniendo desde que vio a su hermano con la mortal. Dejó fluir el insoportable dolor que se instaló en su pecho sin intenciones de marcharse por mucho tiempo, porque sabía que ahora sí había perdido a su Thor, que su amor definitivamente no sería correspondido. Porque si su hermano dejó de lado sus esfuerzos para volver a Asgard, tratando de encajar en ese mundo, esa humana era mucho más importante que ella en la vida de su hermano.

Y así, sumida en su dolor, liberando un mar de llanto, rodeada del aroma de aquel que había robado su corazón sin importar que lo creyera su hermano, cayó dormida y aún en la inconciencia, llamaba el nombre del hombre que amaba.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, Fandral ya se encontraba en la entrada al pasillo que llega hasta las habitaciones de Thor y Loki, caminando de un lado a otro, esperando por su Reina, todavía preocupado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Muchos podrán creer que Fandral es idiota. Que su personalidad mujeriega lo vuelve imbécil y poco perceptivo, pero se equivocaban, era todo lo contrario. Gracias a ella era que se daba cuenta de a cuáles doncellas les interesaba y a cuáles no. También se daba cuenta de lo que ellas querían y en algunos casos, también se daba cuenta de cuáles eran sus deseos.

Es por eso que supo perfectamente que con Loki nunca podría conseguir nada. Aparte de que era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo —lo cual la marcaba como prohibida inmediatamente—, él se había percatado de que el corazón de Loki ya estaba tomado, y tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo el darse cuenta de por quién.

Y sobre Thor, bueno, al principio pensó que Thor era sobreprotector con su hermana, siendo él el mayor, y ella una princesa muy hermosa, fuerte y llena de grandes cualidades.

Pero cuando Freyr llegó a Asgard, después de que la guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim terminara, se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del idiota de su amigo. Lo podía notar en la mirada de celos que Thor tenía cuando veía a Loki hablar con Freyr. Esa mirada no era de la clase de celos sobreprotectores que cualquiera tuviera por su hermana, esa mirada era de los peores celos que pudieran existir, los que sientes cuando alguien se acerca a la persona que amas, los que te carcomen por dentro.

Conocía ambas miradas, podía diferenciarlas porque muchas veces, los hermanos de las doncellas que cortejaba le habían mirado de la primera forma, y los hombres que estaban enamorados de las señoritas, le miraban de la segunda.

Sí, su fama de mujeriego le había ayudado mucho al momento de analizar a sus amigos y príncipes, y, sinceramente había pensado que Thor realmente amaba a Loki y que nunca podría olvidarla, o al menos eso había creído después de varios siglos.

Pero si Thor lo había hecho en unas cuantas semanas, no sabía qué pensar. Bueno estaba enfadado, mucho más que enfadado, quería a Loki como a una hermana y casi había podido sentir su dolor la noche anterior, a pesar de que ella no lo había demostrado, y tenía ese sentimiento de querer golpear al responsable de su sufrimiento.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el amanecer, hasta que un soldado había venido en su búsqueda.

—General —lo saludó con una reverencia, Fandral asintió, dándole permiso para hablar—. Necesitamos a la Reina.

—Si el asunto a tratar, no es nada más grave que una disputa entre mercaderes —empezó en tono fastidiado—, los _Diar_ pueden hacerse cargo de todo, la Reina no se encuentra dispo-

—No, General, lo siento —se disculpó por haberlo interrumpido—. Es mucho más grave —declaró totalmente serio.

Fandral cambió su semblante, tornándose serio mientras cuadraba los hombros.

—Habla —ordenó.

—Otro ataque, cerca de las colinas del este.

—¿Quiénes?

El soldado parecía como si ni siquiera él creyera posible lo que estaba por decir.

—Cadáveres, de Helheim.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ Continuará... ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Bien, un capítulo más, uno donde se muestra un poco más sobre Loki, y de Fandral también :D**

 **Y, bueno, Thor lo está arruinando aún más, peeero, recuerden: siempre hay que esperar a escuchar las dos versiones.**

 **¿Alguien está curioso respecto a la identidad de la Jefa de Sanadores?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _Máluð Fjöll_** **:** Montañas plateadas, en islandés.  
 ** _Ásynja_** **:** es el femenino de Aesir C:  
 ** _Eir_** **:** es la diosa de la cura y la resurrección.  
 ** _Freyr_** **:** príncipe de Vanaheim, hijo de Njörðr y hermano de Freyja.

 **Génesis:** bueno, como puedes ver, ya se ha hecho mención de Amora, pero la principal sospechosa es otra. Espero volver a leerte, ¡gracias por tu review!

 **También a ti Ni Mitz Tlazohtla, por tu lindo review :3**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 11/09/2016**


	10. Agotamiento

.

 **Loki, un destino diferente**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 10

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Agotamiento_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

—Tengo que acercarme a ellos, para romper el hechizo.

—No puedes, Loki —Sif le negó el acceso a la celda.

—Sif, hazte a un lado, tengo que liberarlos —Loki la miró fijamente a los ojos, pero ella no se movió, por nada del mundo la dejaría entrar a una celda llena de muertos en vida enviados desde Helheim.

—No, no tienes, de todas formas, ya están muertos.

Loki rodó sus ojos y se frotó la frente con frustración —algo que últimamente hacía muy seguido y que Sif no pudo no notarlo—, después, se irguió y Sif sabía lo que pasaría. Loki utilizaría su título de Reina.

—No es una petición, Lady Sif, es una orden.

Sif, apretó los labios y los brazos que tenía cruzados desde que Loki había anunciado que entraría a la celda en donde habían encerrado a los diez Cadáveres que se habían infiltrado a Asgard.

Fandral y Hogun se habían quedado al margen de toda la escena, primeramente, porque era mejor no meterse en medio de esas dos mujeres. Y, en segundo lugar, porque les aliviaba un poco que su amiga se encontrara mejor. Bueno, un poco mejor.

Cuando Fandral había ido a buscarla se había llevado un buen susto porque, después de haber llamado al menos cinco veces a las puertas de los aposentos de Loki y otras cinco veces a las de su habitación, sin obtener respuesta, obligándolo a entrar sin permiso, se había encontrado con una habitación vacía. Presa del pánico, había buscado en todos los rincones, incluso se asomó en el balcón en caso de que Loki hubiera hecho una locura —cosa que creía imposible, pero con el susto no pensaba bien las cosas—.

Por fortuna, Sif también había ido a buscar a su amiga, al encontrarlo tan desesperado le había dado un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

— _Ya deja de hiperventilar_ —le había dicho con un poco de burla en su voz, pero con ojos preocupados por su amiga.

Sif había analizado la habitación y con un suspiro dijo:

— _Ya sé dónde está_ —se dio la vuelta y atravesó las puertas de los aposentos dirigiéndose a las que estaban en frente.

Fandral la había seguido, pero cuando ella abrió la puerta le pidió que esperara afuera. Fandral lo entendió y esperó por ellas. Hogun llegó un par de minutos después y en unos cuantos más, las pelinegras salían de la habitación escarlata.

Salieron de Valaskjálf montados en sus caballos, llegaron al lugar de la lucha, que por fortuna era en un campo libre de civiles, y se integraron a la batalla.

Los habían detenido muy rápido, a pesar de que Loki había ordenado que no se les lastimara de gravedad.

 _«Bueno, ya están muertos, ¿cuánto más los podríamos lastimar?»_ había pensado el rubio.

Después, Loki les había explicado el porqué de su orden, y es que la pelinegra había notado que los ojos de los Cadáveres eran del mismo color que los de los elfos cuando habían estado bajo el hechizo de control, y una vez en la prisión, Loki había soltado que entraría a la celda para quitárselos.

—Mi Reina —la voz de Sif también había cambiado, se había puesto más seria—, me temo que debo discrepar con su decisión, no puede entrar en ese sitio. Si gusta, puede dejarlos encerrados, no creo que ellos se opongan.

Loki apretó sus labios y sus ojos brillaron amenazantes, pero, aun así, Sif no se amedrentó.

—Puede que no lo hagan, pero las celdas de Asgard no son lugar para que un condenado a los Infiernos de Hel permanezca.

—Pues entonces regréselos, pero así como están.

—Ya basta, Sif. No puedo dejarlos de esa manera, entiende. Aún tienen el hechizo instándolos a que cumplan con lo que se les ordenó. No puedo mantenerlos en este lugar y no los puedo regresar así porque volverán una y otra vez, hasta que logren su cometido.

Las dos se quedaron viendo una a la otra, con los labios apretados y expresiones de frustración. Fandral creyó que ya era momento de hablar.

—Sif, déjalo —los furiosos ojos azules de su amiga se posaron en él, provocándole un escalofrío que no demostró, tenía que verse confiado—. Sabes que Loki tiene razón.

—Fandral —él pudo ver cómo su amiga le suplicaba con la mirada, pero él negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Se tiene que hacer, y Loki es la única que puede, lo sabes muy bien —Sif iba a decir algo más, pero él se adelantó—. Lo haremos igual que con los elfos, pero esta vez con ayuda de más soldados.

Fandral entendía perfectamente la preocupación de su amiga Sif. Tal vez para los que no saben sobre los peligros de los Cadáveres de Helheim podría parecerles exagerado, pues con sólo escuchar la palabra «cadáver» podrían pensar que sólo es un cuerpo putrefacto que se movía sin razón u objetivo alguno, cosa en la que no se equivocaban, pero los muertos vivientes de Hel eran mucho más. Con un solo toque ellos podían robar la vitalidad de cualquier ser vivo que se encuentre cerca de él, así que, si cualquiera de ellos te tocaba directamente, poco a poco te absorbería la vida.

—Tendremos mucho cuidado —Fandral pudo ver a Loki apretar los labios, estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de que los soldados se arriesgaran—, y Loki no los tocará directamente.

Entonces, después de un minuto, Sif asintió, pero aún se mostraba tensa y en desacuerdo.

—Bueno, mi Reina —Fandral la miró a los ojos, y luego inclinó un poco la cabeza—, cuando esté lista.

—Entonces vamos.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Tardaron al menos doce horas en terminar. Primeramente, tuvieron que encadenar a los Cadáveres para que no haya peligro de contacto, y después Loki tuvo que hacer uso de su magia para eliminar el hechizo, cosa que, al no tener contacto directo con la regente de Asgard, fue mucho más tardado a como lo fue con los elfos.

Loki también tuvo que tomar tres descansos por el desgaste mágico al que se expuso. Para cuando terminó, muy entrada la noche, se dirigió directamente a sus aposentos, con sus tres amigos como sus guardianes.

Al entrar a la zona de las habitaciones reales, Loki empezó a caminar más y más lento, deteniéndose completamente en ocasiones, hasta que no pudo mantenerse en pie. Afortunadamente sus amigos habían notado su estado, aunque lo habían sospechado después de haber presenciado esas doce horas de uso casi constante de magia, por lo que Fandral se apresuró hasta su amiga y la sostuvo.

Al verle el rostro pudo notar que estaba un poco pálida, sus labios, antes de un rojo cereza habían perdido color, viéndose de un rosa muy pálido. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus ojos verdes, se veían apagados y no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Así que Fandral no lo pensó dos veces y la tomó en brazos, a pesar de la débil queja que soltó su Reina.

Llegaron a la habitación de Loki y el rubio la dejó sobre su cama, Sif se apresuró a ella y le quitó la túnica superior y las botas. Cuando Sif extendió una frazada sobre ella, Loki abrió sus ojos y les habló.

—No se acerquen a los Cadáveres, mañana los enviaré de regreso a Hel —los miró fijamente—. Yo iré también.

—Puedes enviar un mensaje —le dijo suavemente Sif, no quería discutir con su amiga estando ella en ese estado.

Loki negó con la cabeza antes de responder:

—Tengo que hablar con Hela en persona.

Sif suspiró y prefirió no decir nada más.

—Descansa.

—Gracias —les dijo a los tres y se giró para quedar de lado en la cama.

Los dos tercios presentes de los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif salieron con cuidado de la habitación. Una vez fuera dejaron salir un suspiro al unísono.

—Necesito un trago —dijo la pelinegra, invitando a sus amigos con esas palabras, los cuales asintieron y la siguieron camino a las cocinas del palacio.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

El día siguiente llegó con ánimos muy bajos y malas noticias para Loki.

Se sentía aún muy cansada, a pesar de haber dormido más de diez horas seguidas, pero por fortuna podía sentir la magia del universo a su alrededor, acariciándola, como si le estuviera alentando y diciéndole que tuviera un buen día. Sonrió, a pesar de todo, comprobando una vez más que lo que le enseñó su mentora era cierto.

Al recordar a la Sanadora su cuerpo se tensó, y apresuró su baño.

Al salir de sus aposentos, vestida y arreglada de acuerdo a como lo ameritaba la ocasión —presentarse ante Hela—, se encontró con todos sus amigos, Volggstag incluido.

—Volggstag —lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿A qué hora has llegado?

—Al amanecer —le respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Loki levantó una ceja de manera interrogante a sus otros tres amigos, pues el amanecer había pasado horas atrás.

—Decidimos dejarte descansar todo lo que pudieras —se excusó Sif.

Loki sólo negó con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al casi recién llegado.

—Bueno, viendo que no es una entrega de reporte oficial, te lo diré directamente —Loki cambió su expresión a una más seria ante sus palabras—. No había nadie en _Máluð Fjöll_ que respondiese ante en el nombre de la Jefa de Sanadores.

Loki sintió su corazón contraerse, pero esperó a que su amigo continuara.

—Nadie, ni niños, ni ancianos. Nadie conocía o había conocido a alguien con su nombre y siendo un pueblo pequeño, donde todos se conocen, es muy extraño.

Los cinco presentes se quedaron analizando la información.

—¿Padre de Todo había corroborado la información de la Sanadora cuando llegó a Valaskjálf?

Loki negó al tiempo que respondía:

—No pudo, es decir: —se apresuró a responder cuando vio a sus amigos fruncir el ceño— la Sanadora ya llevaba un mes en la capital para cuando llegó al palacio. Había estado buscando trabajo como Sanadora, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho. Su última opción era Valaskjálf, pero fue aquí donde lo encontró.

» Traía una carta, escrita por el Señor de _Máluð Fjöll_ , recomendándola, padre la recibió y mandó a un soldado a corroborarla, pero cuando regresó, lo hizo con la noticia de que el Señor del pueblo había muerto una semana antes. Su caballo se asustó por algo en uno de los caminos de la montaña y lo había tumbado, haciendo que el hombre rodara montaña abajo. Se golpeó la cabeza en algún punto y murió al instante.

Sus amigos contuvieron la respiración. Loki se frotó un poco el rostro, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaban.

—No había razón en dudar de ella. La carta estaba firmada y sellada y ella ya no había estado en el pueblo cuando él murió. De hecho, nunca se me cruzó por la mente conectar los hechos. Pero ahora… —dejó la frase al aire, aun así, sus amigos pudieron entenderla.

Loki apretó un poco los puños, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que no sabía quién era realmente su mentora. Ahora parecía que todo lo que sabía de ella era mentira, todo lo que le dijo, todo lo que le enseñó.

 _«No es verdad»_ le dijo una voz en su mente _«Lo que te enseñó sobre tu magia es cierto, tú misma lo has comprobado, has podido sentir al universo a tu lado, apoyándote»._

Loki suspiró y se aferró a ese pensamiento. Después miró a sus amigos.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa. Hay que terminar con esto pronto.

Sus amigos asintieron y cuando empezó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a las caballerizas, la siguieron en silencio.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Habían encerrado a los Cadáveres en una jaula con una magia similar a las celdas de la prisión, para que no hubiera ningún accidente, lo que se traduce a muertos tratando de quitarles la vitalidad a los soldados.

Llegaron hasta el Bifröst, donde Himedall recibió a Loki con una ligera inclinación y en seguida procedió a activar el puente. No necesitaba que le dijeran a dónde, simplemente introdujo la espada y el brillo los rodeó.

Loki, Sif y los tres guerreros fueron los primeros en aparecer, sintiendo el aire opresivo de Helheim a su alrededor. Después los soldados que iban de guardia pisaron las tierras oscuras y finalmente, la jaula con los diez Cadáveres.

Lo primero que la Reina notó fueron un par de guardias custodiando el puente sobre el río _Gjöll_ , que en ese momento se encontraba cerrado. Al verlos, los soldados se pusieron en guardia.

—Llamad a vuestra Reina —ordenó Loki, con _Gungir_ en su mano.

—¿Quien la llama? —preguntó uno de ellos, su voz demasiado grave, oscura.

—Loki, Reina de Asgard.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, como si estuvieran decidiendo. Finalmente, después de varios segundos, uno de ellos hizo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando el puente detrás de ellos. El soldado movió una palanca, la cual activó el mecanismo del puente elevadizo para permitirles el paso.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Loki ordenó a sus soldados que la siguieran, estos no dudaron ni un poco y se internaron a los reinos del inframundo siguiendo a su Reina.

A lo lejos, Loki pudo ver el castillo oscuro de Hela, rodeado de carroñeros y cadáveres en mucho peor estado que los que llevaban en la jaula. Cuando llegaron hasta el castillo, Loki pudo apreciar que estaba hecho de una piedra oscura, de un brillo particular y muy hermosa. Como su fuera una combinación de ónix y mármol.

Los Guardias de las puertas los hicieron ingresar, guiándolos hasta lo que se podría llamar un Salón del Trono. En él, se encontraba una criatura demasiado extraña sentada en el trono. Era una mujer, de la cintura para arriba con piel azulada, como la de los Gigantes de Hielo, incluso tenía las runas en las manos, conectadas a las de sus clavículas y de ahí hasta las de la frente, ocultas por el flequillo de su cabello negro azabache, que brillaba ante una luz que Loki no pudo identificar de dónde provenía, pues todo estaba a oscuras. Sus labios eran rojo carmín, igual que sus ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en la Reina de Asgard.

Pero Loki no le estaba devolviendo la mirada, ya que sus ojos se habían detenido en sus piernas. Si el cuerpo de Hela era todo belleza de cintura para arriba, de cintura para abajo era todo lo contrario.

La piel de sus piernas estaba oscurecida, como si estuvieran gangrenadas, llenas de llagas que supuraban un líquido negro con penetrante olor a putrefacción. Loki había leído muchos libros donde describían la figura de la Reina de Helheim, pero ninguno de ellos le podía hacer justicia a su persona, era demasiado… perturbadora.

Loki desvió la mirada y finalmente, la fijó en los ojos rojos de Hela, provocándole un escalofrío que no demostró. No es que le haya dado miedo el mirarla de frente, era sólo que el rostro de la giganta le recordó mucho al que había visto semanas atrás, frente a su espejo.

—Reina Hela —saludó Loki, sin ningún tipo de reverencia.

—Reina Loki —respondió la regente de los infiernos, también sin ninguna reverencia, ni siquiera se había levantado de su trono y tenía la cabeza de un enorme perro sobre su regazo—. ¿Puedo preguntar, qué hace la sucesora del Padre de Todo en mis dominios? —el tono de su voz tenía un deje de burla que Loki no pasó por alto.

—Me temo, señora, que se la han perdido algunos de sus… —buscó la palabra que más se le adecuara a los Cadáveres— súbditos.

Hela levantó una ceja y dirigió su mirada a los muertos encerrados en la jaula.

—¡Oh, lo lamento! —por su tono de voz parecía que en realidad no lo hacía—. Hace unos días tuvimos unos problemas en _Naströnd_ , algunos de nuestros condenados se escaparon, pero, no entiendo cómo llegaron hasta Asgard.

Loki la observó de manera dura, no se creía palabra alguna de su evidente mentira.

—Creo que sí lo sabe, Reina Hela —dijo en tono glacial, el tono más duro que había podido en su vida, su rostro también era demasiado serio, parecía hecho de piedra.

Hela también cambió su rostro, una expresión oscura se posó en sus hermosas facciones.

—¿Me está acusando de algo, Reina Loki?

Loki no se dejó amedrentar, pero su rostro tuvo un ligero cambió. Sif conocía esa expresión, era falsa cordialidad.

—Ambas sabemos perfectamente, señora, que _Naströnd_ es la prisión más segura dentro de _Yggdrasil_ y fuera de él. Y en dado caso que algunos de sus condenados se hubieran « _escapado»,_ no hubieran sido capaces de cruzar _Gjöll_.

El brillo en los ojos de Hela aumentó, tornándose un poco peligroso.

—No la estoy acusando de nada, tampoco estoy solicitando que señale a nadie con el dedo, sólo vengo a devolverle sus Cadáveres y a declararle algo: —el rostro de Loki serio una vez más, pero esta vez se veía mucho más peligroso, sus ojos verdes brillando por su magia, enfatizando su amenaza— Será mejor que deje de lado cualquiera de sus planes y se dedique a regir sus tierras, de lo contrario, la próxima vez no será una advertencia —sus ojos brillando aún más—. Si vuelve a poner a mi pueblo en peligro, vendré y la destruiré con mis propias manos.

Los Guardias a los lados de Hela adoptaron una pose defensiva, igual que la bestia que se encontraba sobre su regazo, pero Loki no les hizo caso alguno. Se giró, ondeando su capa detrás de ella, llamando a sus soldados a que la siguieran y caminando en dirección a la zona del Bifröst, en donde a una señal de su mano, Himedall activó el puente llevándolos de vuelta a casa.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

—¿La has encontrado? —le preguntó Loki a Himedall una vez que los soldados salieron del Bifröst.

—No, mi Reina. La Sanadora no se encuentra en ningún rincón de Asgard ni de los otros reinos.

—Pero eso es imposible —bramó Volggstag.

—No tanto —tomó la palabra Loki—, hay hechizos que pueden ayudarte para ocultarte de quién sea, incluso de los ojos y oídos de Himedall. Yo sé algunos —confesó casi en un susurro, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza de parte del guardián.

—¿Te los enseño ella? —preguntó Fandral.

Loki no respondió, solo apretó los labios y apartó la mirada. Sus amigos no necesitaron respuesta.

—¿Y no puedes localizarla con el hechizo que usas con Thor? —preguntó esta vez Hogun, muy tímidamente, no queriendo recordarle a su amiga lo sucedido la vez anterior, pero Loki negó, sin demostrar si lo había hecho o no.

—Ya lo intenté. Los hechizos de ocultamiento que usa son demasiado fuertes, si los ojos de Himedall no la localizan, un simple hechizo de rastreo como ese no lo hará.

Todos suspiraron de frustración.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó nuevamente Fandral.

Loki negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no lo sabía.

—¿No crees… —empezó tentativamente Sif— que deberíamos traer de vuelta a Thor?

Loki inmediatamente le dirigió la mirada.

—¿Por qué crees que sería necesario?

Sif levantó una ceja antes de responder:

—¿No te has visto en un espejo? —continuó sin esperar respuesta— Estás agotada, te ves pálida, cansada, como si en cualquier momento te fueras a desmayar.

—Exageras Sif —dijo Loki agitando una mano.

—No, no lo hago. Últimamente has usado mucho tu magia, sobre todo ayer. Cualquier día de estos colapsaras de agotamiento. Con Thor a tu lado la carga no sería tan pesada.

—No Sif —Loki negó con una sonrisa—, en primera, no sería que Thor estuviera a mi lado, sería yo al suyo, y en segunda, si Thor aún no es capaz de levantar Mjölnir, estoy segura que mandaría decapitar a los invasores sin importarle si estaban hechizados o no.

Ante esto todos callaron.

—No te preocupes Sif, aguantaré todo lo que pueda —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Aunque, Fandral.

—¿Si, Loki?

—Voy a tener que pedirte que te quedes a cargo de las audiencias con los _Diar_ el próximo par de días, necesito descansar y recargar mi magia.

—Sin problemas, déjalo en mis manos.

—Gracias. Himedall —ahora se dirigió al guardián—, por favor vigila a Hela en caso de que quiera hacer algo más que dedicarse a su reino, también, en momentos, trata de buscar a la Jefa de Sanadores en cualquier mundo y, aunque sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, en tus vigilancias a Asgard, si encuentras un punto ciego, házmelo saber inmediatamente, probablemente sea ella.

—Como ordene, mi Reina.

Loki apretó sus labios, pero no lo contradijo.

—Me retiro —anunció.

—Te acompaño —le dijo Sif.

—No gracias, quiero hacer el viaje sola —dijo, pero sus amigos entendieron: «quiero estar un tiempo sola».

—Pero, no puedes ir por ahí sola —rebatió su amiga.

—No te preocupes, usaré mi magia para modificar mi apariencia —vio a su amiga abrir la boca y se apresuró a continuar—. Y Himedall puede vigilar mi camino de regreso al palacio.

Himedall inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo y Sif apretó los labios.

—Bien —cedió finalmente, Loki sonrió—. Mañana pasaré a buscarte temprano.

—De acuerdo —accedió, se giró y en su camino a la salida pudieron ver que su apariencia de «Reina» cambiaba y se convertía en la de cualquier plebeya, incluso su cabello cambió a un rubio dorado y su piel se bronceó un poco. _Gungir_ desapareció de su mano, probablemente siendo transportado a su pedestal junto al trono.

Los Tres Guerreros, Himedall y Sif la observaron montarse en su caballo —al que también le cambió la apariencia de la silla y le quitó los adornos— y luego cabalgar por el puente.

—¿Creen que debamos insistir con lo de Thor? —habló Sif después de unos minutos.

—Tal vez debamos esperar un poco —opinó Fandral—. Por ahora hemos podido enfrentar lo que ha sucedido, y como dijo Loki, lo está llevando muy bien.

—Es cierto. Aunque no lo demuestre, todos sabemos que recibió un golpe muy duro esa noche. Creo que el ver a Thor tan pronto sería más perjudicial —dio su punto de vista Hogun.

—Así es —ahora era Volggstag el que hablaba, opinando igualmente pues ya había sido puesto al tanto—, creo que mientras no pase nada grave, podemos seg…

—Desapareció —dijo en una ahogada exclamación Himedall.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sif confundida.

—La Reina Loki ha desaparecido de mi campo de visión —anunció con voz seria, causándoles un escalofrío a los otros cuatro.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Una vez más, la apariencia de Hela no sé dónde la leí, según la mitología sólo es otra Giganta cualquiera, bueno, aparte de ser hija de Loki —obviamente en mi fic no tienen relación alguna— así que no sé si es una invención de algún otro autor me gustaría que me lo dijeran, para darle su crédito correspondiente y en caso de que le moleste que lo use, editar esa parte.**

 **El perro de Hela se llama Garm, sólo que no pude agregarlo ya que en el punto de vista de Loki no hubo ocasión.**

 **Sobre las "habilidades" de los Cadáveres, ésas sí me las inventé yo, ya que en la mitología no dicen nada pues literalmente no pueden salir del infierno y Marvel no ha hecho uso de ellos —que yo sepa—.**

 **Gjöll:** es el río que fluye más cerca de las puertas del infierno y sobre él está el puente Gjallarbrú (el que cruzan Loki y los demás). Es un río de aguas heladas y por él fluyen cuchillos.  
 **Gungir:** es el báculo/lanza de Odín, que ahora posee Loki.  
 **Naströnd:** es una sala dentro del reino de Hel donde irán las almas de las personas viles, los asesinos, los perjuros y los mentirosos notorios.

 **Creo que no hay más, saben que si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa por reviews o por MP.**

 **Gracias Guest por comentar mi fic, no te preocupes, Thor recibirá su castigo.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 02/10/2016**


	11. Batalla entre flores

_._

 **Loki, un destino diferente**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 11

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Batalla entre flores_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 _—La Reina Loki ha desaparecido de mi campo de visión —anunció con voz seria, causándoles un escalofrío a los otros cuatro._

—Sif, Volggstag, Hogun —habló Fandral con voz autoritaria, tomando su papel de General de Defensa—, rápido hay que ir a buscarla.

Los mencionados asintieron y rápidamente se acercaron a sus caballos.

—¿Dónde fue el último lugar donde la viste? —se dirigió a Heimedall.

— _Garðurinn Blóm Stjörnur._

Fandral asintió y corrió a su caballo arreándolo con fuerza hasta encabezar la marcha, ya que sus amigos se habían adelantado. En un grito les dijo la última localización de la Reina y todos, asintiendo, continuaron su carrera hasta el lugar mencionado, que era un jardín en los terrenos del palacio.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Cuando Loki llegó a las puertas del palacio recobró su apariencia anterior, sólo había prescindido de su armadura y su tiara. Le entregó las riendas de su yegua a uno de los sirvientes que la esperaban y les dijo que la dejaran sola. Se encaminó hasta el _Garðurinn Blóm Stjörnur_ , el jardín que su padre le había regalado cuando se enteró de la naturaleza de su magia.

No era muy grande, y tampoco era público. Estaba rodeado de grandes arbustos que ella misma se encargó de hacer crecer hasta una altura de más de dos metros. Había árboles de frutos y florales.

El césped estaba saturado de flores provenientes de Midgar, Alfheim y Vanaheim. Por supuesto, también había flores de Asgard, como ésas que tenía justo enfrente y le daban el nombre a su jardín.

 _Flores Estrella_

Eran hermosas. Tenían pétalos en forma de puntas, durante el día su color era de un hermoso color salmón, que iba degradándose hasta un color rosa claro en las orillas. Pero lo que les deba el nombre de flor estrella era su naturaleza durante la noche, pues cuando la oscuridad las envuelve, ellas comienzan a brillar por sí solas y su forma las hace ver como estrellas.

Loki se acercó hasta el gran arbusto que parecía un cielo estrellado, tomó una de las flores y acarició sus pétalos mientras, con una sonrisa, recordaba una de las tantas tardes que pasó en el lugar junto con su hermano, que no disfrutaba de la jardinería en sí, pero que amaba verla a ella trabajar con sus preciadas flores.

Su sonrisa se borró al recordar la escena de su hermano y la mortal que vio un par de días antes.

Sabía perfectamente que su hermano se estaba enamorando de la mujer desde la primera vez que abrió el portal, y ella, al haber preferido seguir viviendo como su hermana no hizo nada por impedirlo, pensando que era lo mejor para los dos. Pero, aun así, no dejaba de doler.

Soltó un suspiro y se alejó del arbusto. Caminó por uno de los pequeños caminos de piedras hasta la fuente en la que también había flores sobre el agua. Se sentó sobre la orilla de la fuente y observó los delicados botones que brillaban a la luz de las estrellas. Acercó su mano hasta uno de ellos y tocó uno con la punta de su dedo índice que brilló suavemente.

Poco a poco, el botón comenzó a crecer. Cuando Loki lo creyó conveniente, dejó de utilizar su magia y, sin despegar la mirada, esperó por alguna reacción. Una sonrisa empezó a mostrarse en sus labios al ver cómo el, ahora crecido botón, abría sus numerosos pétalos hasta mostrarse como un maravilloso ejemplar de nenúfar de agua, una de sus flores midgardianas favoritas.

—Siempre te ha gustado más la jardinería que la sanación —se escuchó que decía una voz muy conocida para Loki, quien se tensó y maldijo internamente.

—Es algo que he hecho desde mi primer brote de magia —respondió sin voltear a ver a la persona detrás de ella—. Aunque amo la sanación, le tengo un cariño especial a mi jardín. Aquí he pasado muchos días, tardes y noches, sola o en compañía de mi familia y amigos.

La otra persona tardó algunos segundos en contestar.

—Para este momento ya deberías saber que ellos no son tu familia.

Loki se sorprendió y se giró violentamente hasta encarar a la otra persona.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —no iba a fingir que no era cierto, no con esa persona.

—Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pude sentirlo. Tu magia me lo dijo.

—¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste? —no pudo evitarlo, pero un ligero sentimiento de traición se formó en su pecho.

—Porque estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

—¿Adecuado para qué?

—Para obtener mi venganza.

Loki frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y encaró a la otra mujer.

—¿Venganza? ¿Contra quién?

—Contra aquellos que me arrebataron lo que es mío.

—¿Y qué es eso tuyo?

La Jefa de Sanadores sonrió de una manera tan fría y despectiva, que provocó un extraño escalofrío en Loki, y respondió:

—Tú.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Los Tres Guerreros y Sif llegaron al palacio en el menor tiempo posible. Dieron la alarma y en segundos, tropas de soldados marchaban en dirección al jardín de la reina Loki. Pero al llegar, se toparon con un gran obstáculo.

El jardín completo estaba protegido por un extraño campo de magia. Ninguna de sus armas podía atravesarlo. Ni siquiera Sif, que lo intentó con su magia, pero era comprensible pues era muy débil. Y a pesar de que no podían continuar, podían escuchar la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior.

Choques de espada, flechas cortando el viento y otros sonidos característicos de una batalla se dejaban escuchar. A los pocos minutos haces de luz empezaron a crearse y dejarse ver a pesar de la gran altura de los arbustos.

—No, Loki —dijo en un susurro Sif.

—¿Qué pasa, Sif? —preguntó Fandral que la había alcanzado a escuchar.

—Está usando magia ofensiva —respondió, cerrando los ojos con frustración.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron sus amigos, ahora ellos también preocupados pues conocían perfectamente las capacidades de la magia de Loki.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le cuestionó Hogun.

—Esos haces de luz —señaló los destellos del otro lado del arbusto—, son magia de ataque pura.

Los tres guerreros dejaron ver semblantes preocupados y volvieron a dirigir su mirada a la entrada del jardín que, después del sonido de una explosión más fuerte, brilló unos segundos y después todo sonido se detuvo.

—La batalla terminó —anunció Fandral que se abalanzó hasta las grandes puertas dobles de madera y las abrió de par en par.

Sif dejó salir un jadeo estrangulado al ver el estado del preciado jardín de su amiga. Todo había quedado destruido. Las flores, el estanque, la fuente, los grandes arbustos llenos de flores estrella, todo estaba perdido.

Sin perder tiempo, los cuatro, seguidos de los soldados, se adentraron al arruinado lugar buscando entre los vestigios a su amiga.

—Ahí está —exclamó Volggstag apuntando a la zona en la que antes había hermosas _Flores de Luna_ y _Cascabeles de Invierno._

Todos se apresuraron hasta el lugar señalado. Fandral se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo, lo giró, pues se encontraba boca abajo, pero al ver el rostro inmediatamente lo soltó.

—¡Imbécil! —le gritó Sif, se quitó su capa y la colocó sobre Loki. Se giró a los soldados y les ordenó: —Salid, custodiad la entrada —después se giró nuevamente para revisar a su amiga—. Loki —la llamó, pero no hubo ninguna reacción—. Hay que llevarla al área de sanación —declaró.

Sus amigos no dieron señales de haberla escuchado, los tres mantenían la vista fija en Loki, que, por alguna razón, estaba en su apariencia Jötun.

—¡Hey! —gritó para que salieran del shock— Fandral, tenemos que ayudarla —regresó la mirada a su amiga y le tomó de la mano sin titubeos—. Está fría —les informó, los tres voltearon a verla, espantados—, pero no hace daño, miedosos. Vamos, alguno de ustedes levántela.

Fandral fue el primero en reaccionar. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, y después de un ligero titubeo, la tomó en brazos. Sif le acomodó la capa para que nadie pudiera verla. Se encaminaron hacia el área de sanación y al llegar, Eir rápidamente se aceró junto con otros sanadores.

—Sólo tú puedes atenderla, Eir. Nadie más —ordenó Sif.

La sanadora hizo una mueca, pero asintió y les ordenó a los demás que se retiraran. Los guio hasta la sala del Lector de Almas y le indicó a Fandral que la colocara sobre la camilla. Él obedeció y cuando Eir estuvo a punto de quitarle la capa de encima Sif se adelantó y le tomó la mano para detenerla.

—Creo que está de más decir, que lo que veas a continuación no debe salir de ésta habitación.

—Por supuesto, Lady Sif —respondió totalmente seria.

Sif asintió y le soltó para que continuara. Eir le quitó la capa de Sif a Loki. La única muestra que dio Eir de haber notado el cambio en su amiga fue el abrir un poco más los ojos, pero al segundo siguiente ya le estaba revisando los signos vitales y encendiendo el lector de almas.

Después de una exhaustiva revisión, Eir relajó el semblante serio y los hombros.

—Ella está bien —anunció y los otros cuatro dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio—. Sólo tiene un gran desgaste de magia. Ésa es la razón por la cual no puede volver a su apariencia de siempre —informó y Sif se quitó una angustia más de encima—. Necesitará reposo, mucho.

—¿No tiene ni una herida? —preguntó Sif, todavía preocupada.

—No —le respondió la sanadora con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarla—. Nuestra Reina se defendió muy bien.

Los cuatro sonrieron y asintieron en acuerdo, a pesar de que se sentían un poco culpables por haberla dejado sola.

—Sé perfectamente lo que piensa la Reina sobre el área de sanación, así que pueden llevarla a sus aposentos para que descanse con más comodidad.

—Gracias, Eir —respondió Sif, adivinando la otra razón por la cual lo sugirió.

—Lo que sea por nuestra Reina —respondió con una sonrisa.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Una hora después, los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif se encontraban en la sala de estar en los aposentos de Loki. Las puertas que la separaban de la habitación estaban abiertas, de esa manera podían vigilarla mejor. Aún permanecía con su apariencia Jötun, acostada sobre su cama y con varios edredones sobre ella —sugerencia de Sif, que creía que manteniéndola abrigada recuperaría el calor más rápido y con ello su apariencia Aesir—.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿no es así, Sif? —preguntó Fandral, de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación desde donde observaba fijamente a Loki.

Sif tardó unos segundos en responder, sintiendo la mirada de Hogun y Volggstag sobre ella. Ellos se encontraban sentados en el sillón frente al diván en el que se encontraba recostada.

—Sí —respondió finalmente.

—¿Desde cuándo? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Sif fijó la mirada en la espalda de su amigo, tratando de identificar el tono con el que le hablaba.

—Desde hace algunos días.

Fandral se giró para encararla y al ver su rostro, Sif se incorporó inmediatamente. Su amigo estaba enfurecido, pero sus ojos tenían una mirada de decepción.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijo a nosotros? ¿Qué acaso no somos sus amigos también? —cuestionaba enfadado, pero en un tono bajo para no molestar a su amiga— ¿O es que para ella no somos tan importantes? ¿O es que era un secreto entre mujeres? ¿Qué acaso, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no merecía...

Fandral fue interrumpido por el puño de su amiga en su mejilla. Sif se había levantado y de un certero —aunque no muy fuerte— golpe lo había hecho detener su perorata que estaba enfureciéndola a ella también.

—¿Quieres callarte y pensar en ella un poco? —inquirió en un tono de voz también moderado— Primero infórmate por completo y luego hablas.

Fandral la miró fijamente por un par de minutos, después se acercó a una silla y se sentó, aún con la mirada sobre ella. Sif entendió el mensaje, se volvió a sentar en el diván y se talló el rostro pensando en cómo empezar.

—Loki tampoco lo sabía. Lo descubrió, o bueno empezó a sospechar después de nuestra escapada a Jötunheim. Uno de ellos la tomó del brazo y en lugar de obtener una quemadura por congelamiento —Sif alcanzó a ver cómo Volggstag se frotaba un poco el brazo— su piel empezó a cambiar de piel. Lo ocultó por supuesto, pero al regresar también lo olvidó a causa del exilio de Thor.

» Al día siguiente lo recordó y decidió buscar una explicación. Fue hasta el salón de trofeos de Padre de Todo y se expuso al poder del Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos.

Repasó con la mirada a sus amigos. Hogun y Volggstag estaban sumergidos en su relato y la veían directamente. Fandral tenía la mirada perdida, pero Sif sabía que estaba prestando atención a sus palabras.

—Su piel volvió a cambiar y en ese momento Padre de Todo llegó. Se lo explicó todo. Él la encontró abandonada en un templo en Jötunheim después de la guerra contra los Gigantes. La trajo consigo y la presentó como su hija. Creció como hermana de Thor y como nuestra amiga.

Sif se frotó la frente, soltó un suspiro y se volvió a recostar en el diván.

—No es, que no confiara en ustedes. Tampoco que no fueran importantes para ella. Es sólo que tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo, al cambio de actitud y del trato de ustedes hacia ella. Miedo de sus reacciones, precisamente, porque son muy especiales para ella.

Todos guardaron silencio, digiriendo las palabras que acababa de decir Sif.

—Debieron haberla visto cuando me lo dijo —continuó hablando, con la mirada perdida, recordando esa noche días atrás—. Estaba… espantada —Fandral volteó a mirarla, pero Sif seguía mirando el techo, aunque sin prestarle atención—. Incluso me pidió que no sacara mi espada —sonrió sin humor—. Supongo que creía que apenas viera su apariencia real, le cercenaría el cuello.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, procesando todo lo que habían dicho hasta que Hogun habló:

—Creo que deberíamos dejar eso a un lado —los otros tres le dirigieron la mirada—. No importa la procedencia de Loki, en estos momentos debería ser el último tema a tratar. Lo más importante ahora, es saber, o tratar de averiguar dónde está la Jefa de Sanadores, porque está muy claro que fue ella la que atacó a Loki.

Sus amigos adoptaron un semblante serio y se irguieron en sus asientos.

—No debe estar muy lejos —dijo inmediatamente Fandral.

—Por supuesto que no, debe estar cerca —habló Sif—, tanto como para poder ver nuestros movimientos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Hogun.

—Ella sabía que Loki estaría sola.

—Tal vez también pueda usar uno de esos hechizos de localización, como el que usa Loki para ver a Thor —opino Volggstag.

—Puede ser —aceptó Sif—, pero tampoco podía estar muy lejos para haber llegado en poco tiempo al jardín de Loki.

Todos guardaron silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos. Sif volvió a hablar.

—Creo que ahora sí necesitamos de Thor —sus amigos la miraron—. Con Loki inconsciente, lo necesitamos más que nunca.

Por un par de minutos nadie dijo nada. Después Fandral soltó un suspiro y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó Volggstag con sarcasmo— ¿Desobedecer a Loki?

—En realidad, ella no ordenó que no lo trajéramos —le respondió Hogun.

Sif sonrió.

—Es cierto —respondió la pelinegra—. Loki nunca ordenó que no fuéramos por Thor.

—Ella sólo dijo que por el momento no era necesario —agregó Fandral.

Volggstag miró a sus amigos detenidamente y luego bufó.

—Siempre cuidaré lo que digo en presencia de ustedes.

Los demás soltaron una risita y se pusieron de pie. Le dirigieron una última mirada a su amiga, que seguía recostada sobre su cama, y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.

Ninguno pudo ver cómo una sombra se separaba de la pared y se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Heimedall esperaba pacientemente por su hermana y amigos mientras mantenía su vigilancia sobre su Reina, la cual permanecía dormida. En las habitaciones continuas y en el piso superior e inferior a los aposentos de Loki no detectaba amenaza alguna, por lo que hizo un recorrido a Asgard con su mirada. Nuevamente no encontró algún punto ciego y su mirada se dirigió ahora a Helheim.

Hela continuaba con su rabieta lanzando insultos a su Reina. Mientras no hiciera nada más que eso, lo dejaría pasar.

El resto de los mundos también seguían su curso normal. Se detuvo en Midgar y fijó su mirada en su príncipe.

Él también había visto la misma escena que Loki y los demás habían visto un par de noches atrás. Pero por desgracia ellos no lo vieron del mismo modo que él lo hizo.

Thor había besado a la mortal, sí, pero no fue todo. Thor lo había hecho porque en ella había visto la posibilidad de continuar con su vida. De no haber sido esa mortal hubiera sido cualquier otra. Por fortuna, el príncipe entró en razón y se lo comunicó a la mortal.

La llegada de sus amigos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hermano —le saludó Sif.

Él le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Supongo que sabes a qué hemos venido —habló Fandral.

Heimedall asintió y preguntó:

—Y oficialmente, ¿cómo debo llamarlo?

—Una exploración, nada más —continuó el rubio—. Estamos curiosos por cómo es la flora y la fauna en Midgar.

Heimedall sonrió de lado y asintió. Se giró y caminó hasta el centro del Bifröst para encenderlo. El mecanismo se encendió, los grandes engranajes empezaron a girar y el puente empezó a abrirse.

Su hermana y los demás se acercaron a la entrada, y después de desearles suerte, fueron absorbidos por la energía del Bifröst hacia su destino.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Thor, pudo sentir los cálidos labios sobre los suyos, pero nada más. No hubo mariposas ni fuegos artificiales y se sintió un completo imbécil por hacerle eso a su nueva amiga por lo que, después de que se separaran y se sonrieran estúpidamente —sí, él sabía perfectamente que la sonrisa que se extendió sobre sus labios era una muy estúpida—, le comunicó sus pensamientos.

—Jane —le llamó de manera titubeante—, yo…

Jane le sonrió comprensiva.

—Quieres a alguien más —afirmó.

—Lo siento. Sé que tus amigos no me creen, y que tú quieres creerme, pero soy un asgardiano, mi vida está hecha allá, y hay alguien, a quien he amado por siglos —ante sus palabras, Jane lo miró con tristeza.

» Eres una gran chica —continuó—. Si hay alguna persona en los nueve mundos que sería capaz de hacerme olvidarla, sin duda serías tú —Jane le sonrió tímidamente—. Pero soy consciente de que eso llevaría mucho tiempo y cuando yo, que tengo mil doscientos cincuenta años —Jane rio—, digo mucho tiempo, en verdad es demasiado. Y tú no te mereces eso.

Thor estiró una mano y le acarició ligeramente la mejilla.

—Eres una gran mujer, y mereces a alguien que te ame desde el primer instante en que te vea.

Jane sonrió y disimuladamente se limpió una lágrima.

—Gracias, Thor. Eres un gran hombre, y deseo, que la persona que amas, algún día te corresponda —y tras decir esto se levantó y bajó de la azotea.

Thor continuó en el lugar. Se recostó en el camastro y observó detenidamente las estrellas, pensando en Loki y tratando de adivinar lo que su hermana estuviera haciendo. Por la hora, supuso que estaría durmiendo, tan hermosa como siempre. Cerro los ojos y sonrió mientras recordaba la última vez que había dormido junto a Loki.

De eso ya habían pasado siglos. Su hermana ni siquiera había cumplido los ochocientos años. Sonrió al recordar las mejillas regordetas que Loki tenía por aquel tiempo, pues al ser todavía una adolescente, su rostro seguía un poco redondeado.

Abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió triste.

—Espero que la estés cuidando bien, Heimedall —dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que era escuchado.

Al día siguiente continuó su nueva rutina. Se levantó temprano y ayudó con el desayuno. Darcy lo arrastró hacia algo que llamaban _supermercado_ y compraron los víveres que necesitarían esa semana. Él cargó con todas las bolsas después de que Darcy dijera:

— _Tú eres el de los músculos._

Después acompañó a Selvig en la lectura de un libro que él no entendía. Ayudó con la comida y la limpieza de la cocina. Y en la noche ayudó a Jane en la construcción de uno de esos extraños equipos, pues los que tenía antes todavía no le eran devueltos.

El día siguiente hubiera sido similar de no ser porque, mientras preparaban todo para el desayuno, recibió una visita que nunca hubiera esperado.

—¡Thor! —alguien o, mejor dicho, varias voces gritaron desde el otro lado de las puertas de cristal.

Cuando se giró, pudo ver a sus amigos que lo saludaban con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Mis amigos! —exclamó mientras caminaba en su dirección.

Volggstag y Fandral abrieron las puertas dobles y los cuatro se adentraron al edificio.

—Thor, qué alegría verte de nuevo —le dijo Sif mientras lo abrazaba.

—Lo mismo digo, amigos —les dijo a los cuatro—. Pero, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Pues, ¿para qué más sería? —le dijo Fandral— Hemos venido por ti.

Thor les sonrió, pero de manera triste.

—Gracias. Pero saben que no puedo volver —pudo ver los ceños fruncidos de sus amigos, por lo que continuó—. Mi padre, está muerto por mi culpa.

Sus amigos fruncieron aún más su ceño, sin comprender lo que decía. Sif es la que habló después.

—Thor, tu padre sigue con vida.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Heimdall siguió la conversación de su hermana con sus amigos hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta del Bifröst. Su mirada dotada le reveló que era su Reina. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista hacia la habitación de Loki y la encontró vacía.

Se alejó del lugar donde observaba lo que sucedía en Midgar y se acercó a la entrada justo a tiempo para ver llegar a su reina, o lo que parecía ser su reina, pues inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Cierra el Bifröst —dijo en un tono duro, sin lugar a réplicas—. Nadie entra ni sale.

—Lo siento, mi Reina. En estos momentos hay un escuadrón en una exploración.

—Me importa muy poco. Cierra el Bifröst. Es una orden.

En ese momento Heimedall empuñó su espada y atacó a Loki.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Continuará_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸.•..

 ** _Garðurinn Blóm Stjörnur_** **:** Jardín Flores Estrella —demasiado simple y obvio, lo sé, pero ya había dicho que soy pésima para nombrar ciudades o cosas por el estilo—.  
 ** _Flores de Luna_** **y** ** _Cascabeles de Invierno_** : invento mío, son flores de Alfheim, el mundo de los Elfos de Luz.

 **No recuerdo si lo he aclarado en otro capítulo, pero Sif y Heimedall son hermanos en la mitología (y creo que en los cómics también).**

 **Me parece que ya sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo —escena post créditos xD—. Y para mantenerlos informados, mañana o al día siguiente subiré el fic de los eventos de Iron Man con Tony! Fem, sé que esto no entraba en el plan, pero mientras reescribía los eventos de Los Vengadores se me han venido un montón de ideas que decidí también reescribirlo, y estará mucho más cambiado que esto, ya verán de lo que hablo.**

 **Por cierto, a pesar de la tardanza, sólo tuve tiempo para darle un par de revisiones, lamento los errores que pudieron haber encontrado.**

 **Gracias Genesis, sugalite, Lokilla,** **Ni Mitz Tlazohtla y Taurus95 (por los dos) por sus reviews, los amo. Espero que esta actualización les haya gustado y los dejara con ganas de más. ¡Se viene el final!**

 **Hasta el próximo *les avienta Flores Estrella*.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 14/12/2016**


End file.
